In The Darkness
by Yoda
Summary: For twenty years Neville has known relative peace, however with Harry's return he is thrown into a web of fear, something is stirring in the darkness...Evil has returned...*COMPLETE*
1. Beginnings

In The Darkness

Disclaimer: Well obviously the original title [Burzum-Ishi] is too cool to be mine of course and it is in fact a piece of Elven script from Tolkien's 'Lord of the Rings', likewise so are other parts of the legends within, although some is my own cobbled together Latin/French work [clue if you want to work stuff out]. Also I feel this piece may need my standard movie disclaimer as I am heavily influenced by really cool movies, and so I disclaim any right to claim the creation of some situations or actions that are reflections of those from the silver screen. As for the rest the standard disclaimer applies: Harry Potter and all relevant characters are owned by J.K Rowling, only the plot and characters of my own creation are my own by moral right [who readers of my previous work should recognise]. This disclaimer is applicable to all chapters under the title [so I don't have to write this out again and again].

Chapter One: Beginnings 

The car had been parked across the road for a good few hours, but that had not bothered the occupants of number four, Privet Drive. People could come and go as they pleased because he was gone and no one need ever know. Now aged fifty, Vernon Dursley sat happily in his armchair, for the past twenty years the trouble had left his house and now he lived with his wife, his son and daughter-in-law living next-door with his two grandchildren, and no abnormalities.

Harry Potter, his nephew fostered on him at birth had left twenty years ago and since then he had heard nothing, and nor did he wish to hear anything of him. Whistling to himself he unfolded his paper and turned to the news, there his face crinkled with displeasure as he read about the escalating violence that was threatening to spread from the cities to the towns. With a tsk he put the paper aside as the doorbell rang, disturbing him from his afternoon routine, walking out of the living room he smelt the food destined for his evening meal being cooked.

With a chirpy whistle to his wife in the kitchen he opened the door with his satisfied grin swiftly fading as the doorbell was pushed twice more. Opening the door he spoke brusquely to the suited man outside; 'Think it's funny to ring my bell constantly? How about I ring up your employer? Who are you to come and annoy me?'

'Mr. Vernon Dursley?'

'Yes, who are you, what do you want?'

'I'm here with news concerning your nephew, a Mr. Harry Potter.'

'Then I'll thank you to leave now, I want nothing to do with the boy.'

'The boy,' the man let out a silent chuckle, 'amazing you see him as that.'

'One of his type are you then? Well you can sod off, I do not care or know where he is.'

'That's a true shame, may I come in?'

'No, you can sod off.'

'May I at least ask for a tissue then, you appear to have spat on my glasses.' Removing the sunglasses that covered his eyes, Vernon looked into the ocean blue eyes that had been hidden behind them. 'At least one small favour.' In reply Vernon snorted and moved into the house to grab a tissue from inside the kitchen, as he opened the door he heard a small creak and turned to see the blond haired man was now standing in the hallway.

'GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!' Vernon bellowed but rather than quail as most would do under the tirade the man drew a silenced pistol from inside his jacket and shot him through the head with a small but mirthless smile on his face. Inside the kitchen there was a smash as Petunia dropped the sodden plate she had been holding, her mouth opening to scream as her husband's body fell to the ground, then with another click of the gun's hammer she fell to the ground with blood trickling from the wound in her head.

With another small smirk the man checked the chamber of his gun and moved into the dining room, searching quickly through the shelves he moved with purpose, finding nothing of interest he stepped over the bodies lying on the floor of the hall and kitchen and went to the living room. There he once again searched the shelves, this time removing a few photos from gilded frames and stowing them in a black bag he withdrew from his pocket, he also took some of the ornaments on the mantle of any real value and threw them carelessly into the sack.

Exiting the room he threw the sack down beside Vernon's body, which was now lying in a pool of deep crimson blood that was spreading along the hall. Avoiding the pool with his feet the man paused by the door that opened to the cupboard under the stairs, turning to look at it the blue eyes focused on the strong padlock that bound the outside, something they feared had been laid here. Taking out a thin stick that tapered to a point the man pointed at the locked and muttered under his breath until a golden light shot and passed into the mouth of the lock, with a small click it then fell from the door and landed with a clunk on the floor.

Opening the door a soft golden glow seemed to spill outwards and cascaded over the man's feet and onto the drying blood. Looking inside the man picked up a dusty wrapping and read the legend that it bore: _Ton-Tongue Toffee. With another small smile he pocketed the wrapper and strode swiftly out of the door of number four, Privet Drive…the hunt was on._

*              *                *

Several miles away and several hours later Neville Longbottom answered the door on the setting sun to reveal a man dressed in a well-fitted suit, his dark hair falling over his forehead in a neat way despite the scruffy way in which it was brushed. A smile sprang to his lips as Neville pulled the door open and removing his glasses bright emerald eyes shone in the light of the day. 'Hullo Harry!' Neville exclaimed as he swung the door wide and embraced Harry who grasped him back, 'it's been too long.'

'Yes, about fifteen years too long I think.'

'Well you can hardly blame that on me, in fact you could hardly blame that on anyone.'

'You've definitely become more perceptive, I seem to recall you threatened to do that when you started to read all those Muggle psychology books.'

'Well you never should have told me about Sigmund Freud should you?' Neville replied with a chuckle as he ushered Harry inside and shut the door. 'I've actually got a PhD in it now, I studied from work at the Ministry.'

'So you got a position there, then?' Harry asked as he sat down in a chair while Neville moved to the kitchen and grabbed some cups from a cupboard.

'Yeah, in the Department of…well, one of the _other departments.'_

'Aha, you're an Unmentionable.'

'What, from the Mysteries? You must be kidding, if I was an Unmentionable you wouldn't even be in here, Harry Potter or no.'

'Well, what _other departments are there?' Harry asked as Neville entered the room, sitting up and accepting the warm Butterbeer that he had brewed, his interest peaked._

'Me later,' Neville said after drinking a bit of the warming drink, 'you're the one who's pulled a disappearing act for fifteen years.' At this Harry remained silent while Neville pierced him with a gaze with which he seemed to be reading his mind.

'Are you trying to 'psych' me out now?' Harry said eventually placing his mug on the small coffee table, clasping his hands he perched them on his knees and rested his chin on them. Smiling he reached for the copy of the Daily Prophet that was lying on the table and opened the pages to find the news in the centre, browsing he spoke as Neville continued sipping and listening.

'For fifteen years I have been hiding in plain sight,' Harry replied to the question that Neville had been asking without needing his voice. 'You remember after the End, when Voldemort had gone?' he looked up and received an affirmative nod from Neville, 'you didn't flinch, that's good, he is gone you know. I still know…people who think that he's out there…that maybe he's coming back again.'

'Plain sight is probably what you're wondering about,' he looked again and got a confirmatory nod, 'you've been into London, despite being in this new department?'

'Yeah,' Neville replied, finally putting down his Butterbeer, 'given that we don't exist, there is of course somewhere for us _to exist. I go in through the Cauldron and then…well even I can't tell you that.'_

'The Cauldron, I haven't been there in years, sure I used to risk it with a Glamour Charm but now I can't even try that in case…well, there was always a few people who could figure me out. Well beside the Cauldron is the bookshop and the department store, been in them? I can't blame you, they're always packed with Muggles, impossible for a wizard to hide in…but then again…'

Harry and Neville spoke into the night…fifteen years of Harry's life flew by in one night, in the darkness.

*              *                *

'Mr. Dean Thomas?'

'Yes, how can I help you?'

'I have a message for you, concerning a Mr. Harry Potter.'

'Harry? You must be kidding!'

'No, I just need you to sign this, I'll get my pen.'

'So what's he got to say?'

_'Avada Kedavra!'_

A/N: Well, that's Chapter 1: Beginnings, what did you all think?


	2. The Past

**In The Darkness**

Chapter Two: The Past

'I've been living beside the Cauldron for fifteen years, watching and working as a Muggle, I've seen wizards come and go, even the new Hogwarts students each year, it's amazing to see how things change. We never used to need an entire potions case did we? And the first years get to use broomsticks now. Well here's the deal, you know what happened _after Voldemort fell?'_

'Yes,' Neville said, replacing his mug of Butterbeer on the table in front of him, 'his supporters fled and we've had twenty years of…relative peace.'

'Relative?'

'Well I can't pretend that everyone's been able to live in peace, my department for one thing has had plenty on our hands.'

'Yes, rounding up the supporters and quelling any trouble – I've been watching Neville, I can never identify who your lot are but I have noticed the organisation, always someone standing away from the others but giving silent orders. You have a very effective department.'

'I?'

'Yes,' Harry said with a warm smile to Neville, '_your department, give me some credit; I have had fifteen years to figure things out. Your touch in situations became visible to me after a while; I had known you for twelve years before I went underground.'_

'But why did you go underground?'

'Well, after five years I noticed that things had been changing, I was only twenty-three but I could still tell that something was up, seven years at Hogwarts saw to that. But no one else was noticing, not even Ron or Hermione, and they experienced an equal share of weirdness at Hogwarts. So one day I just disappeared to watch…and wait. Something's growing Neville, in the darkness, something I can't see but I hope you've noticed…because it's beginning to scare me.' Looking up from his hunched position Harry's face was no longer the happy and smiling face Neville remembered well, instead it was covered with worry and doubt.

'There's something else, have you had much contact with these people recently?' and from the pocket of his suit Harry handed Neville a scrappy list of names, many marked with stars or other symbols. Taking it from him Neville glanced briefly down the list before giving a small start of surprise while Harry took a small sip of his Butterbeer.

'Harry…this is a full list of my operatives, how-how did you get this?' Neville had almost turned a pale white when Harry took the list back, folding it and returning it to his pocket.

'You saw the symbols by the names?'

'Yes, but-'

'Any idea what they mean?'

'Harry, they're stars, arrows, question marks and crosses, there is no meaning to them.'

'Wrong,' Harry said in a voice that chilled Neville, 'they mean the worst.'

*              *              *

Across the road from Neville's house a car sat unattended with the tinted windows rolled up and the doors firmly locked. Parked in front of a dingy house there was no light showing except through a crack where the door lay ajar. Inside the hall lay the crumpled form of the occupant, blood leaking from a bullet wound to the back of their head. Above the body floorboards creaked as the blond-haired man moved to the attic window, looking through the gap in the boards that crossed over the timber frame the man found he had a clear view into the living room where two men sat, one round faced and dressed casually, the other with brown hair, glasses and a smart suit.

Never shifting his gaze from the scene the man reached for the automatic rifle beside him and methodically began to attach pieces to the frame, a silencer covered the barrel and a laser sight was fitted to the top handle. Breathing steadily he pulled up the rifle and rested to a kneeling position, training the gun-sight over the face of the casually dressed man, being careful not to squeeze the trigger and betray his presence with the spot of the dot-sight.

*              *              *

'Those names with the crosses beside them, I haven't seen them in them from a month to six months ago, and that's what started to give me this feeling that the worst is coming. I know it's not strange for people to be off work, but even when you're ill I see you come in at least twice a week. So I did exactly what went against my best instincts, I followed up on these people…Neville, you know what I found, you must.' From behind his glasses Harry pierced Neville with such a stare that the man visibly shifted. 'They're dead, aren't they? All of them. And I know these people, Neville, they were our friends; Lavender Brown, Ernie Macmillan, Colin Creevey. There were others, people I have never met, but all the same you can't deny something is happening, see the stars, I put them there if I thought someone was in danger, Neville that's half the bloody list and you're on it.'

'Harry, this is all too far-fetched to believe, are you saying these deaths are deliberate, they have no connections, they've all been through Muggle violence, you have no evidence. Colin, he died saving a small Muggle child from a building that was collapsing, Ernie was hit by some damned stupid drunken driver, Lavender was burgled and got in the way…'

'You're telling me what everyone knows Neville,' Harry snapped, 'I read the same stories in the paper.'

'Harry, they aren't stories they are the facts of the matter.'

'NO!' Harry shouted, 'they are exactly what _they want you to believe.'_

'Harry, you're mad, there is no conspiracy here, _they? There is no __they!'_

'Look at those arrows,' Harry said throwing the paper back at Neville, 'they're tracing the links between all these deaths and...and…they're going for the future ones…'

'Harry this is absurd, look, Dean is alive and well, why question mark him?'

'How do you know?'

'Because he lives across the road from me.'

'Well I couldn't trace him, I had to question whether he was alive or not.'

'And look, the arrow going to him leads onto me, would you mind explaining why you've put that down there.'

'Look at the bottom of the list.'

'What…_Vernon __à__ Fred __à__ Ron __à__ Hermione __à__ me…Harry why have you done this?'_

'Because my uncle is dead…Fred is dead…' slumping in his chair Harry put a hand against his forehead.

'Fred's…,' Neville began with a small voice threatening to break, 'what…what about Ron and Hermione?'

'I've warned them, I sent Hedwig to Hermione, I've stayed in relatively good contact with her, she's still a little more Muggle than I am, they should be safe, but I haven't got word back from Hedwig yet…' again he slumped into a silence that Neville couldn't break. 'Call Dean, warn him.' Harry croaked into the silence a few seconds later.

'He doesn't have a fire or a phone, I can't contact him.'

'Which is his house?'

'The one with the round attic window, but you can never tell he's in, he boarded up the windows a long time ago.'

'I see light out there, coming from the door.'

'What?' Neville moved quickly from his chair to join Harry at the window, 'that's wrong, he never lets on that he's in.'

As he spoke Harry surveyed the front of Dean's house and saw the chink of light coming from the attic window.

*              *              *

Through the sight the blue eyes narrowed as the round-faced man joined the other at the window, the man had not been expecting to deal with two targets. Breathing out he steadied himself and concentrated on the primary target, then squeezing the trigger he projected the dot-sight onto the forehead of his target for a second before releasing the high-velocity bullet.

*              *              *

The second he saw the chink Harry had raised his hand and when the dot had suddenly appeared on Neville's forehead he was already muttering the defence charm he had created over the time he had been in seclusion. When the flash of the gun signalled the bullet's release he used his left hand to repulse Neville away from him.

As Neville fell time seemed to slow around him, he saw Harry's right hand raised against the glass project a wispy green cloud that seemed to form a green shield around the man. In the slow time it was a few seconds before anything happened, and then the bullet struck the shield causing it to shatter, throwing Harry halfway across the room as the bullet fell to the floor, the casing on the head still intact.

Survival instincts took over and Neville rolled away from the window whilst pulling his wand from the sleeve pocket he had sewn into the lining of his shirt. Standing he released a stream of golden light that flew straight into the boards crossing the circular window which shuddered violently, but made no other move. Gasping he found his beam was beginning to reduce as a red beam pushed along it, driving back towards his wand. A springing to his right made him turn his head as Harry ejected his wand from the holder attached to his arm and sent a sizzling green beam into the window as a bright red beam shot from another point across the street. With an ear-shattering crack the window exploded outwards as a man was thrown through it, landing with a sickening crack in the lamp-lit street and rolling in the darkness.

A/N: Well there you have chapter 2: the past, where will the future lead and who is the mysterious blond man? These are questions that will be answered in chapter 3: undertakings.


	3. Undertakings

**In The Darkness**

Chapter Three: Undertakings 

'Are you okay?' Neville asked Harry as he picked himself up from the wall where he had fired from, rubbing the back of his head where the force of the impact had left a small lump.

'Yeah,' Harry said distractedly, 'I thought I had that charm fixed.'

'What was that you did? I've never seen anything like that before.'

'Talk later,' Harry replied moving to the door, 'first I want to see who that was.' Moving out into the street he quickly paced towards the body as Neville ran into Dean's hallway, turning over the body he recognised the blank stare of the Killing Curse as well as the bullet wound the bastard had put in for the Muggles. As Harry neared the body he removed a small silver lighter, clicking the put-outer rapidly Harry doused the lights from the street lamps, also taking the light from the entrance to Dean's house. However when he got to the body of the man, Harry only glimpsed his face for a second before turning round and scanning the area where the second beam had come from.

Exiting the house and kneeling down beside the body, Neville turned the face towards him and blanched visibly, 'Draco Malfoy, I thought he was dead.'

'That's not Malfoy,' Harry muttered, still scanning the bushes, 'and he was never dead.'

'What, but you and he, the top of Hogwarts in our final year.'

'Yes, that was rather spectacular wasn't it?' came a familiar drawling voice, and from the shadows across the street emerged a familiar figure, dressed in a dark suit with ocean blue eyes and blond hair, it was Draco Malfoy.

'_Stup-'_

_'Expelliarmus!' Harry cried and Neville's wand flew neatly into his hand while the man cradled his sprained wrist. 'Bloody hell, you don't ask enough questions really, maybe I shouldn't have given you the psych books.' Grinning at the joke Harry didn't expect the punch until Neville's clenched fist had already bounced off his nose, leaving a trickled of blood moving down and Harry sat down with a surprised thump._

'Enough!' Malfoy snapped, 'Longbottom go inside with Harry, I'll bring this along.' He sent a sharp kick into the body lying in the road, 'give me the put-outer, I'll put it back when you're in.' Taking the small silver lighter from Harry he stooped over the body and lifted it onto his shoulders while Harry shakily stood up, then began to walk back into Neville's house. Opening his mouth to object Neville found Draco's eyes piercing him, the statement was final; 'move now, questions later.'

*              *              *

Moving inside the house Harry went straight to the kitchen where he poured some cold water from a mug over his face, gasping as his nose stung he closed his eyes against the pain. Turning back to walk into the living room he was confronted by a pale faced Neville, holding his hand out, 'I owe you a slug when this is over,' Harry said, placing the wand in the outstretched palm. Moving into the living room he moved over to the body that Malfoy had dumped on the floor, 'who is it Draco?'

'Five minutes and we'll find out,' was the reply combined with the waving of a small bottle that Neville recognised as Curio Fluid, an antidote to the Polyjuice Potion. Now in clear light Neville saw Draco clearly for the first time, he hadn't changed much over the time since Hogwarts, twenty-one years of death had been kind to him. Apart from his face, down his left side was a massed of loose and scarred flesh that had been hidden in the dark street, 'pretty aren't I' he said sarcastically as he caught Neville staring at him. Standing up his pushed past into the kitchen and moved to the sink, as he turned on the taps Neville caught sight of a similarly scarred hand.

'Harry,' he muttered, 'just what the hell is going on?'

*              *              *

In the darkness, silence reigned.

'He has failed.'

'I know…I am displeased.'

'Master…we-'

'SILENCE! I WILL NOT ACCEPT YOUR FAILURES! CRUCIO!'

'N-'

A sickening crack rent the air followed by a gurgle.

'You will no longer fail me, _you know what to do.'_

*              *              *

'Twenty-one years ago I saw you die!'

'No, you saw what we wanted you to see.'

'What?!'

'Draco and I had been in league with each other for three years before the End that night.'

'Okay…what?!'

'I'll explain Harry,' Draco said with a sigh, 'you watch this,' he aimed another sharp kick at the body on the floor. Sitting back in the chair he closed his eyes, suddenly he flicked his wand causing the curtains to swish shut, only then did he begin to speak, softly at first but his voice grew stronger as he went on. 'After Cedric died and Voldemort rose again, I had enough, I left my home and my father, he was there like Harry said, but that bastard Fudge denounced him, I never knew he was a Death Eater…sometimes people hide things well. Well after that I lived in Hogwarts, no one ever knew that except Albus and Severus, and during the first holidays when Weasley and Granger went home, I mean no one wanted to leave their families alone, those of us who had them, I talked with Harry.'

'We decided that I should die, people always thought I was deeply involved with Voldemort since birth, and in a way I was, through my father. But then I also acted like it in the four years you really knew me, but if you remember I was always watched, Crabbe and Goyle, Bulstrode, even  that traitor Quirrel watched me when he was at the school, so did Crouch. So in the End, Harry and I put our three-year plan into formulation, when Voldemort fell under the Order's attack we began our plan, I ran to the roof with Harry chasing.'

'I remember passing you in the corridor Neville, I must have stunned you or smacked you one, either way I apologise, but this needed to look real, I mean I even sent Colin Creevey into a Confundus state to make this work. Anyway eventually we got to the top of the Astronomy tower, and that's where the real magic began. Up there was a store of five Filibuster's crates which I began setting off the second I was up, when Harry arrived later I had set the rest to go off when he passed through the door, to throw back any who followed him, I gather Ron caught one but never realised the significance. Up on the roof was a Muggle glider, they don't use elec-ekelec-that stuff that powers their machines so within five minutes I was gone, after we threw the simulacrum off the roof. And before you ask, yes it was a body, stocked up with Polyjuice a la Draco, it was Crabbe who was eventually buried, not me, if you remember Severus permitted no one else to be present except for Dumbledore, he never knew that part of our plan. So there you have it, I lived, Voldemort and his followers died or fled.'

'Evidently they didn't all decide to stay hidden,' Harry muttered, '_Lumos!' in the darkened room he shone his wand light over the body to reveal that Draco had gone, and in his place lay the battered face of Goyle, only recognisable by his eye that Hermione had taken in the final struggle. 'They're gathering Draco,' Harry muttered, his eyes wide as the wand light went out, plunging them all into the darkness._

*              *              *

Around Neville's house the four dark figures merged with the shadows as the lights inside dimmed, a sharp nod from the leader reassured the others that they had remained unseen. Drawing wands stealthily from their cloaks, the Death Eaters began to spread out around the house, keeping to the shadows. Soon they were settled in position and as one they pressed their wands against the Dark Mark emblems that had been burnt into their skin, within seconds more appeared with small pops and flashes of light until the house was completely surrounded.

*              *              *

'It's early for lightning,' Neville muttered as the flashes penetrated the curtains and with eyebrows raised he crept over to a chink in them.

'That's…not…thunder,' Malfoy said, gritting his teeth and clutching his arm, 'Harry…we…'

'Neville, get away from the windows!' Harry exclaimed, as Draco fell to the floor writhing in agony, jumping across the room he tackled Neville as a dozen green energy blasts took out the glass in the windows. 'Explain that one to the Muggles!'

'What's wrong with Draco?' Neville shouted over the shattering glass sound that was echoing throughout the entire house, 'I've never seen anything like that before.'

'You remember my scar warned me about Voldemort?' Harry replied as a fresh wave of green energy dismounted, 'well Draco has-' but then the room exploded into a ball of dust and rubble, plunging Neville into unconsciousness, the last thing he heard was Harry shouting his name in the darkness.

A/N: What the bloody hell happened there? And who among you are confused? Good isn't it? Read more in chapter 4: hidden powers


	4. Hidden Powers

**In The Darkness**

Chapter Four: Hidden Powers

'Neville, wake up!'

With a start Neville's eyes snapped open and he found himself staring into the scarred layer of Draco's face, his ocean blue eye scanning him. Behind him Neville saw a faint green glow that seemed to be flowing around the rubble that surrounded him, sitting up in the small domed cave that had once been his living room he eventually focused on Harry. Stooped to almost his full height he had one hand pointed straight up, fingers outstretched, from them flowed the green light that lit the cavern, and was holding the ceiling together. 'Stop staring and get us out of here Draco,' Harry muttered through gritted teeth.

'What with, shall I blast us a hole so fifty Death Eaters can come running in screaming the Killing Curse?'

'Use the…', Harry's eyes flicked towards Neville as if in doubt, '…use it.'

'Fine, but this is a mistake, they'll figure it out eventually,' Draco muttered, almost ignorant of the rivulets of sweat that were now pouring down Harry's face as he strained to keep his concentration going. Reaching into his suit Draco withdrew a small ornate box covered with runes and carvings that Neville had never seen before. 'Neville,' Draco muttered as he began to run his fingers over the runes, 'help Harry, put a levitation charm on the rock, it won't lift it, but it will power his charm.'

'Fine, but whatever you're doing hurry, it's getting difficult to breathe down here,' Neville replied while pulling his wand out of his sleeve again. Stumbling over to Harry he pointed his wand at the rock and muttered his charm; '_Materia Leviosa!' His crimson energy joined with the green that cascaded over the rocks, almost immediately Harry let out a grateful gasp and fell to his knees, still energy flowed from his hand but he no longer sweated. Behind him Neville heard a faint muttering and turned to see the box was now lying flattened on the rubble as Draco incanted over it; '__Portalis Spacus Ourivier A De Sanctus.' _

'Sanctus!' Harry whispered sharply, shooting a glance at Draco, 'isn't that a little bit risky?'

'Better than nothing,' Draco snapped back, and then he moved away as a golden light began to spill out from the flattened box, cascading slowly over the floor until it covered the rubble beneath the three men.

'Ready?' Draco asked Harry with a quick glance receiving a nod in return, 'Neville, get ready for the ride of your life,' shutting his eyes Draco took a deep breath then incanted one more word, '_Incantus!' and then with a crackle of golden energy the three men disappeared under a cave in of rubble._

*              *              *

With a massive tumbling of bricks Neville's house imploded sending a cloud of dust upwards and outwards that cloaked the Death Eaters as they retreated from the destroyed building. As they retreated away first a few, then groups disappeared with small bursts of light erupting, lighting up the street until none remained. A few seconds later the fireball ripped Dean's house apart.

*              *              *

A crackle and flash lit up the dank room sending the only occupant scuttling into the corner with a disgruntled screech, flapping into a corner the owl settled down to watch the new arrivals in the loft where it had roosted for the past few years. With a harsh cough against the dust that fell on him Draco rose and limped to the centre of the room, nursing his leg where Neville had landed on top of him, bending over he picked up the ornate box and returned it to his robes. Behind him, also coughing with the dust Harry picked up Neville, all signs of strain had now disappeared from his face, with a small smile he lifted a rock out of a suit pocket, 'I guess I let the charm down to early.'

'Where are we?' Neville asked, 'and what the hell was all that you guys just did?'

'Questions later,' Draco replied, 'first we've got to find somewhere to hide, they could try and track us.' While he dusted off more of his robes Harry had moved over to the boards that covered the arched window, looking through he saw a familiar countryside, a small village laid out underneath him.

'I know where we are, we've got to move fast though.'

*              *              *

'There's three men coming up the path.'

'So, people walk up our path all the time.'

'They're _not wearing cloaks.'_

'Get the kids and get out the back.'

'No, I won't leave you…'

'Just go, before it's too late to get away.'

Then there was a knock on the door.

'Death Eaters don't knock.'

*              *              *

Harry knocked on the door again, 'Think we should have worn our cloaks?' he asked Neville with a grin while pulling his tie loose.

'Think we should have used the door?' Draco asked wryly in return. A few seconds later it blew off its hinges, sending the two flying back down the path of the house. Walking from the doorway a tall man held a wand aimed squarely at Harry's chest.

'_Impedimenta!' Neville shouted freezing the man in the doorway when from behind him stepped a woman who muttered softly and petrified Neville with a curse, 'Er-my-oh-knee' he mumbled before falling flat on his face. _

'Neville?'

*              *              *

'I didn't know they were alive.' Male.

'Well now they're only unconscious, it's a start.' Female.

'I'm just aching by the way.' Neville.

'Why throw the entire door at them?' Female.

'I didn't _throw it, that was a Blasting Charm.' The male again._

'It was a good Charm.' Same female.

'Hey,' Neville, 'wake up Harry you faker.'

Opening his eyes Harry found himself staring into three pairs from the past and present: Ron, Hermione and Neville. 'Hello Weasleys,' he whispered, smiling broadly and rubbing his forehead where the door had impacted, 'how are the kids?'

'Fine.' Harry focused on Ron's eyes and saw anger, or was it something else? 'Fifteen years Harry, you bastard.' With that he left the room, Harry heard his feet stomp up the stairs of The Burrow.

'I'll go,' Neville said as Hermione moved to follow her husband up the stairs, 'you two talk.' He left the room as Harry pulled himself up into a sitting position from the slump that he had been dumped in.

'How's Draco?' he asked rubbing his eyes.

'Sleeping, so are the kids as you asked.'

'I've seen them, Minerva going to Hogwarts,' he replied with a twinkle in his eyes, 'you always liked Transfiguration. And little Phillip, he's like his father.'

'Not-so-little Philip,' Hermione whispered with a smile, 'just like his father.' There was a comfortable pause, she broke the silence first. 'Neville told me what happened, we already knew about Fred, George called yesterday to…' she trailed off and Harry looked up to see glistening tears in her eyes.

'I'm sorry,' he mumbled, 'I tried to get there to warn him, it's my fault, all my fault.'

'Harry, you aren't responsible fore Fred's death,' Hermione replied, almost harshly stopping the sobbing in her throat. 'There was no way you could have saved him, you can't stop bullets.'

'I should've saved him,' Harry said, 'I could've save him.' Covering his tired eyes Harry felt the first tears fall into his hands, sobbing he folded in the chair, barely feeling Hermione embrace his quaking form in the darkness.

*              *              *

'That bastard,' Ron repeated as Neville came into the room, 'the absolute bastard, fifteen years he's been bloody gone, fifteen years Neville.'

'I know Ron.'

'No you don't, he was my best friend, almost like another brother when he moved in, then he starts ranting on about nonsense.'

'It wasn't nonsense.'

'I don't give a damn, he started dragging us into it, and he still does it to Hermione!' Ron gesticulated wildly at Hedwig who was perched nearby. 'And now he comes back, bloody turning up with Draco sodding Malfoy, who the hell does he think he is?'

'How about the only one of us with enough sense to see the Dark Wizards are coming back?' Neville blazed back, staring straight into Ron's eyes.

'So then he brings one here, to my house, with my children in it.'

'Draco is not a Dark Wizard, he just saved my life for crying out loud.'

'He's still a Malfoy.'

'How short-sighted are you Ron, have fifteen years blinded you like most other wizards out there?'

'So help me Neville,' Ron said raising a fist.

'Shut up Ron, you never used violence as a way of getting what you wanted, now just _listen. Harry is back and there's something going on, people have been dying Ron, he thought you were going to die and he, with Malfoy, saved my life, and now he may just have save yours...you know, you're just scared Ron.'_

'The hell I am!' Ron bristled.

'The hell you aren't!' Neville riposted severely , 'and do you know why, because I'm bloody scared too…I'm scared too.'

'Neville,' Ron was quieter now, 'I can't get involved, I have a family, Hermione…we' he trailed into silence.

'Ron,' a new voice broke into the conversation, Harry stood in the doorway to the room, Hermione behind him, supporting Malfoy, 'nobody _wants to get involved.' Looking closely Ron could see the dry tearstains on his face, 'but things happen that we can't control.'_

'And what are you going to do about it?'

'Make things happen that we can control.' Harry replied, and as Ron stared into his eyes he saw a blazing fire of determination, behind him the sun rose but a cautious Neville shut the curtains tightly, plunging them all into the darkness…

A/N: The plot thickens in chapter 5: plots.


	5. Plots

**In The Darkness**

Chapter Five: Plots

'I haven't told any of you what's completely happened over the last fifteen years, what's happened to me, to Draco, to our world, to our friends…to our enemies.' The group had moved downstairs again, except for Ron who was checking on the children for Hermione, he still was unhappy with Harry's reappearance in their lives. 'For fifteen years I have lived with Draco beside the Leaky Cauldron, we used to go there using Glamour Charms to stay unnoticed, but the time we 'met' ourselves, well Seamus and Dean, that caused a few problems!' Harry smiled fondly. 'After Voldemort rose you all began to go home or to family at every holiday, I couldn't and that was when Draco first came to me, he'd left his family and was living in Hogwarts under Snape and Dumbledore's eyes.'

'For the first time I was happy,' Draco continued, 'away from my family and the threat of joining Voldemort's forces, I almost became a Death Eater, but my father couldn't complete the curse, this was the result:' he rolled up his right arm sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark burnt deeply into his arm. Turning to face Neville he continued, 'I feel them, that's what happened tonight, but I can't be summoned, my father did not realise the intricacies of Voldemort's spell. Anyway, after the End when you thought I died, I moved into the Muggle world, that was a shock, but for six years I prepared for Harry to join me, I would have liked longer but he thought that was the best time.'

'After five years having left Hogwarts I joined Draco because things were wrong,' Harry took up the thread again, 'I noticed things that I tried to tell others, only a few believed me but I don't know who I could tell now or even if some of them are alive.' At this point Ron re-entered and Harry moved from a hunched position to sitting up straight, 'I'm glad I can include you in that group, if anything had happened I would have come to you first, I would not want your children to grow up without their parents, although they would have had good friends like I did.'

'Anyway, things were wrong as Harry said, so he came to where we have lived in relative isolation,' Draco continued with a glance towards Hedwig who was perched behind Hermione, 'and we watched comings and goings. Over the past six months I've noticed two things about people going to Diagon, an increase in people I used to know, and a decrease in people you knew. Then Harry found out people have disappeared, like when Voldemort first rose,' he paused when Ron flinched slightly, 'shit…sorry Ron, I forgot…anyway we were worried so we tracked down people but they turned up dead, Neville was the first we found alive, and since then…'

'Wait,' Neville interrupted, 'what about that box, and Harry, you do…things. How the hell did you work that out?'

'He's a mage.' But it wasn't Harry who answered; it was Hermione's voice that they heard.

'You were always figuring things out, guessing Moony was a werewolf among others,' Harry said with a smile causing Ron to hug his wife proudly. 'Dumbledore told me the day we graduated from Hogwarts, it was weird to know…but somehow I'd always known. I remember when Hagrid first came to get me from the Dursleys and I told him I couldn't be a wizard. The first thing he said was, 'Never made things happen Harry, when you were scared?'…Well I had. And when I stopped the Killing Curse that Voldemort tried to put on Dumbledore…I used my hand. I was a mage, a natural wizard,' as if to prove it he clicked his fingers and a small purple flame leapt out of the palm of his hand, briefly lighting a tired face in the darkness.

'I have spent fifteen years doing more work than you could ever imagine, I know you two have become Animagi, but imagine trying to study a spell to become any Animagi, and to change anyone into any that you wanted. I can create a Protection Charm so strong it will deflect bullets, a Support Spell that will hold up a collapsing room, I can even levitate people with a single word. And Draco, well he's become quite the conjurer…'

'Imagine being introduced to a whole new world,' Draco began, 'the Muggle world was so totally amazing to me I became interested in everything even if I didn't know what it was. Twice in the first week after I moved into our…flat…I ekelectricuted,' he was cut off briefly by Harry's quiet laugh, glaring he continued, '…myself, thank goodness conducting magic is like conducting that stuff. Well when Harry turned up I was immersed in seeing how Muggle artefacts could be combined with magic to serve our purposes, sure we have self-pouring kettles, but that's just practical.' Reaching into his robes Draco withdrew the box Neville had seen earlier, 'this is one of my first inventories-'

'Inventions'

'…Inventions, and is also the one we relied on earlier, it's a Multi-Corona Apparater, it basically is an Apparation device for more than one person but it will take you anywhere, once we even managed to get into Hogwarts. I have other devices, a Time-Turner that works by minutes, hours, any sense of time, but it also can take you back to where you came from whenever you want, not like after a few hours, like the third year?' he asked the question of Hermione who smiled and nodded, remembering her disappearance acts in the corridors to avoid herself. 'Anyway, while Harry can now work magic from anything surrounding him, I can use magic to create a device capable of almost anything. So that's it, our life for fifteen years.'

'I'm just happy all of you have led normal lives,' Harry continued, 'you two getting married was great, I knew you would end up together some day, and you have children,' he looked up and Hermione and Ron saw the joy in his face, 'I would have given anything to do that, _but I couldn't ever let anyone grow up like I did, and now I'm afraid that it's going to happen anyway…'_

*              *              *

'They are alive.'

'No…it isn't possible.'

'IT IS POSSIBLE, AND IT IS AS I HAVE SAID.'

'The house collapsed…they were under…they must be dead Master.'

'You know the price of failure,' in the darkness there was the swish of a blade followed by a short gasp, the sound of a body falling to the floor. A blade was sheathed before the Master resumed speaking, 'Malfoy has mastered Mechanics Charms, if they were dead _I would know, he got them out.'_

'But where did they go Master? How can we defeat them if what you say is true?'

'They have gone to the Weasleys, that is obvious to me, but how to destroy them…well the answer is simple, we must first destroy what is dear to them.'

*              *              *

'The dark forces have risen again, at first Neville's lot were containing them but then…'

'Then they started to kill my people,' Neville said, his throat dry, 'but it was disguised, they made it look like Muggle attacks, it's been happening up and down the country.'

'And no one knows?' Hermione asked, 'what about Cho? Have you told her?'

'I've sent memos,' Neville replied guiltily, 'but she pretty much gives my department all the leeway I need…Harry what about the rest of my department?'

'I've sent them messages through owls, but I don't know who would believe me, I've been gone so long.'

'That won't matter,' Neville said, smiling deviously, 'we have a file on you Harry and anyone who's read it knows to trust anything that comes from you, I expected to hear from you again, it was prudent to assume you could contact anyone else.'

'So the Ministry has been informed?' Ron asked, speaking for the first time in a while, avoiding Harry's eyes but instead directing the question to Neville.

'Yes,' Draco answered for everyone, 'but that isn't going to solve our problem, right now we have to get out of here…_all of us.'_

'What?!' Ron exclaimed, 'you want us to leave our home?' Standing up he moved back into the doorway.

'Ron, it's for your safety,' Harry began but a finger in his direction silenced him.

'_No, you know I can't leave here Harry, this is my home, not some two-bit flat.'_

'The flat!' Draco almost yelled, 'we can go there, no one knows.'

'Did you hear me or not?' Ron snapped, 'I am not leaving my home.'

'Ron,' Neville cut in, 'what if your home leaves you? They tore my house down around us, do you want that to happen to you? Or your kids?'

'No, but it won't.'

'Why?' this time it was Hermione who snapped, 'Ron if they have Harry on the run then what can you do? We have to go… I don't want to leave the Burrow either, but what choice do we have now?' Standing up she pulled her husband's head close to hers, '_If not for us, then for the kids.' Taking his face between her hands she looked into his eyes and kissed him gently on the forehead, 'I'll get Minerva and Philip, you get some stuff together.' Leaving one hand touching his cheek, she lingered before disappearing through the door that led to the stairs, Ron stood in the centre of the room, his hand covering his cheek._

Sighing he turned to Harry and uttered the words he dreaded; 'we're leaving, can you two help Hermione pack.' with this Neville and Draco stood, left the two old friends in the room.

'She cares for you a great deal.'

'She cares for all of us a great deal, she's a wonderful mother.'

'Ron…thank you for going on with your life…I was frightened you two would just keep after me and not actually live your own lives…'

'Fifteen years Harry…'

'I know…' Harry stood and grasped Ron's shoulder firmly, 'and I'm sorry, but I hope you can see why I did what I did.' Sighing he removed his hand and made to leave the room.

'Thank you…for protecting us…' Ron whispered as he left, outside Hedwig flew from The Burrow, winging towards London, into the darkness…

A/N: Well, hopefully that's finally cleared up the past unless I think of something else to include later, please read and review! Next will be chapter 6: back to the world.


	6. Back to the World

**In The Darkness**

Chapter Six: Back to the World

'Come on dear,' Hermione muttered as her wand directed some of Philip's clothes into the bag that was levitating in the corridor, beside it stood Draco with Minerva yawning beside him, moving carefully she lifted her son into his arms. 'Can you carry her Draco?' she asked as the bag began to move down the stairs, 'do you think I've covered everything?'

'Hermione,' Draco answered with a smile, 'you've never been found wanting before, that won't start now. Let's get downstairs.'

*              *              *

Neville was upstairs when a movement outside caught his eyes, just a shadow in the darkness that flickered in the corner of his eye and was gone, swearing silently he doused the room light and muttered an Apparation Charm.

*              *              *

'Got everything?' Ron asked as Hermione appeared with Draco behind her, receiving a nod he turned to Harry who was sitting down in his chair again, 'we're ready Harry.'

'Yeah…fine,' was the distracted reply.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing…where's Neville?' but before anyone could answer there was a pop and a man appeared in the living room.

'Whoa!' Neville shouted as the point of Ron's wand aimed straight at him, 'wrong target.'

'I knew it,' Harry muttered, ejecting his wand into his hand from the sleeve device, 'how many Neville?'

'No idea, I just saw a shadow.'

'Draco, take Ron, Hermione and the kids back to the flat, me and Neville will hold them,' he held up his hand before the other could object, 'go now, we can't risk anything.' As he said this, Harry's eyes darted towards the slumbering form of Philip who lay quietly in Hermione's arms.

'No problem,' was the quick reply, 'Ron, go to the kitchen, we'll use the Apparater.' Lifting Minerva into her father's arms Draco spoke to Harry once more before shutting the door behind him, 'good luck.'

'Wish Snape had taught me how to bottle that,' Harry replied silently as he moved to a window and twitched aside a curtain, grimacing he ignored the slight pain in his scar and instead concentrated on the blackness outside. 'Neville,' he whispered, 'can you check the back?'

'Sure, but I can't see anything anymore,' Neville replied, 'could they have seen Draco leave?'

'Maybe, but that would just be an incentive for them to attack,' as soon as Harry uttered the words he realised what had gone wrong…

*              *              *

'Welcome to London,' Draco said as the family stood in the centre of the cluttered flat, surrounding them were mountains of paperwork and bits of Muggle equipment, the lifestyle of Harry and Draco did not extend to cleaning. 'Sorry about the mess,' he mumbled, 'I'll get some chairs,' with that he waved his wand swiftly and soon two chairs emerged from the heaps and moved to Ron and Hermione. 'I guess now we wait…' an uncomfortable silence settled on the group apart from the quiet snores of the children.

'Harry will be okay,' Ron said, 'he's been in worse situations.'

'Usually thanks to me,' Draco replied with a small smirk, walking around the flat in silence he began to stretch, rubbing circulation back into his arms.

'What about you though?' Hermione asked after a while with genuine interest, 'I imagine things were pretty tough for you after the fourth year.'

Draco opened his mouth to reply when his arm began to sting.

'Oh, he hasn't seen anything yet,' came a cruel and hard voice from the room beyond theirs, and as Draco turned with wand raised to face the threat a violent and sizzling red beam punched through the doorway, catching him in the chest and throwing him into the wall opposite.

'Get out!' he gasped with ragged breaths, 'it's a trap!' pulling himself up he put his wand in his hand and threw the box to Ron, 'get them out!' he shouted as Minerva awoke and began to cry. Standing unsteadily Draco rose just in time to catch a green beam that sent him flying into the opposite wall, landing stunned with blood leaking from a gash in his head, raising an arm weakly he muttered one word and a shimmering cloak flew out of his arm, covering Ron and a startled Hermione as the first Death Eater strolled into the room.

'Where are they Malfoy?' the figure asked brusquely, grabbing the wand from the hand that shuddered as it aimed at him. 'No time for games, the Master is unhappy, _where are they?'_

'Burn…in…hell…bastards,' Draco grinned, a sudden cough sent blood down his chin.

'I already have,' the figure answered, suddenly smacking Draco with a scarred hand.

'Same…here…father…'

*              *              *

'Don't you see Neville they've gone after Draco and Ron and Hermione,' Harry explained while trying to remember the magical location that had been assigned to their flat so they could both Apparate there. 'Shit! I don't have time for this,' he shouted angrily, clutching one of Neville's hands with his and pointing his right towards the floor, '_Apparate A De Tribunus', as he shouted a blue wave shot from his palm, striking the floor and rebounding to envelope them both in a blue bubble that popped leaving The Burrow deserted._

*              *              *

In London the Leaky Cauldron was just emptying of the final customers, Tom, still the barman and proprietor was clearing up a puddle of warm Butterbeer when a small bubble appeared in front of him. As the bright blue bubble expanded in front of him Tom ducked around the corner behind the bar, his experience taking over, seconds later a small pop sounded and two large thumps almost confirmed his fears. Peeping around he saw two wizards, one lying on the counter in the puddle he had been cleaning, the other standing beside him, waving a napkin over him, focusing on the face Tom gasped and the man's eyes shot up at him. 'Harry Potter,' he whispered, 'bless my soul!'

'Tom, I don't have time to explain, call anyone, wake up Neville, I'll be over the street in the room over the Muggle shop, just send help,' with this he dropped the napkin over Neville and ran out the door leaving Tom leaning against the doorframe. A few seconds later he snapped out of the shock and moved into the back room, throwing a handful of dust into the fire, leaving Neville unconscious in the pool of Butterbeer.

*              *              *

Running faster than he imagined Harry arrived at the door to his flat and thrust his arm forwards, the Unlocking Charm blowing the door inwards. Rushing into the living room he whirled his hand round like a wand, a figure moved in the corner and Harry unleashed a Stunning Jinx, his stinging scar justifying the shot that electrified the figure, sending them slumping to the floor. Turning wildly, he felt the pain leave his head and lowered his hand, breathing deeply his eyes wandered over the room, eventually falling on the slumped body beside the shattered window. His wand falling uselessly from the other hand Harry slowly moved forward until he was beside the window, his breath now cloudy in the cool air, even before he looked down his eyes were threatening to cloud with tears.

Raggedly breathing he looked down into the bloodied face of Draco Malfoy; his ocean blue eyes were now dimming in the darkness, his scarred face was slowly losing its colour. Kneeling down Harry put a hand to his neck to check for life when Draco's hand suddenly rose and grasped his, leaning in Harry heard him whispering words. 'My…father…alive,' he croaked a blood spattered onto his robes, 'wanted…know…Weasley…' closing his eyes Draco breathed slowly. 'They're…after…you…', again he paused, longer this time, 'in the darkness…remember…in…darkness…' then his jaw dropped and his head lolled forwards.

'Hold on Draco,' Harry muttered as the man passed out, moving swiftly he placed his right hand over Draco's heart, and began to quietly chant urgent words. As he did so a soft blue field rose around him, the magical aura flowing over his body until it channelled down his right arm, then from his hand it flowed into Draco's body. Slowly colour began to return to Draco's face, but it was not the reddish tinge of a healthy person but a blue that matched his eyes, both of which remained closed but beneath the lids the muscles flickered involuntarily as if moved by an energy beyond their control.

As this happened the Death Eater who had lain stunned slowly rose behind Harry, quietly retrieving his wand from the floor where Harry's blast had sent it flying. His concentration fully occupied with Draco's predicament Harry did not notice the figure moving up behind him, he didn't even turn when the floorboards began to creak underneath them. Holding his breath the Death Eater lifted his wand and held the point inches from Harry's bowed head, opening his mouth to word the Killing Curse, the Dark Wizard stumbled backwards across the room as his head suddenly snapped backwards with a crack, his jaw broken by the fist that had materialised in the air.

Stepping out from the invisibility web a grim faced Ron walked across the room and punched the Death Eater again, a solid punch to the stomach and an uppercut left Dark Wizard unconscious. Rubbing his bloodied knuckles Ron turned to see Hermione emerge from the web with the children in tow, and to see the blue corona disappear from Harry as he crumpled to the floor, his limp body falling into the darkness.

A/N: Oh dear! I seem to have tipped the balance in the favour of evil – but who were the Death Eaters looking for, could it have been the Weasleys or someone, or something, else? Will you find out in chapter 7: words.


	7. Words

**In The Darkness**

Chapter Seven: Words

With a rush of breath Draco flushed with colour and his eyes snapped open, his backbone snapped straight and his all his limbs outstretched as his bones went rigid and his muscles tightened uncontrollably, every inch of his body was in pain like a thousand hot needles were pressing into him. Gritting his teeth Draco contained the scream that was building up inside of him and began to convulse as all his nerves began to shoot off, causing his muscles to spasm and jerk like some grotesque puppet on a string. Moving swiftly Hermione pulled her wand from her robes and knelt down beside Draco as he began to slowly strain and gain control over his muscles, beginning to mutter an enchantment that would soothe his pain she shrieked with surprise when his ice cold hand snapped up and grasped hers around the wrist. 'No…see to…Harry.'

Unclamping his grip on her arm Hermione moved to Harry where Ron had already flipped over his body, his eyes were wide open and there seemed to be no breath in his lungs, putting her hand over his heart Hermione couldn't feel any movement of blood around his body. Feeling his wrist Ron put his head to Harry's chest, there was no movement at all, 'Jesus Harry don't do this,' making a fist he punched the muscles over Harry's chest, 'don't bloody die on us now.'

'Stand back Ron,' Hermione said as she aimed her wand at Harry's heart, '_Elecutus!' she chanted and a yellow beam shot from her wand and spread into his body, running along the veins that had begun to stand out on his arms. 'He's dying Ron, I can't stop it!' there was a hopelessness in her voice that Ron hadn't heard before._

'Get the kids away,' he said, 'don't let them see this,' the words came out harsh but immediately Hermione stood and picking up Philip and leading a dozy Minerva by the hand she took them into the next room. 'Come on you bastard,' Ron muttered as he thumped Harry's chest again, 'fight, you never quit before don't you start now, stay alive!' For the second time that evening one of the doors in the flat suddenly burst open as Neville, leading a small group of Ministry wizards came charging in with wands outstretched, causing Ron to lose concentration and hit Harry below his neck with a sickening crack. 'NO!' Ron shouted as he felt bone break beneath his hand, pulling it back he found it shaking uncontrollably, covered in a syrupy red liquid.

*              *              *

'He came back to save us and…and…I killed him…'

'He was already dead Ron,' Draco muttered.

'No…' Ron's voice was racked with pain, tears burned his eyes and his throat was choking, 'I could have saved him.'

'No one could have saved him,' Draco replied, 'you know what that was, that blue aura – Ron he gave me…he gave me his life.'

'That's not possible…even for a mage, you can't give away your life, your soul, it's not something that can be touched Draco, no one can grasp their soul, take it by the hand, manipulate it, it's just not possible…'

'Then why…why did I survive?' Draco lifted his head from the floor of the morgue where they had been sat for the last hour since Neville had arrived at the flat. Gazing into Ron's eyes he saw nothing that could answer, instead they both sat in silence, wondering just what the hell had happened that evening.

*              *              *

'Well, _where are they?'_

'We don't know Master, Malfoy was of no use.'

'And Potter?'

'He was not there, nor were the Weasleys or Longbottom.'

'So…was Malfoy fleeing from them or from us?'

'Maybe both my Lord.'

This is an interesting development, alert your spies in London, I must have news.'

'Very well.'

*              *              *

Hermione looked up from stroking her daughters hair as her husband walked in from the room that held Harry's body, 'Hey,' she whispered, not knowing what else to say, or even if she should. Looking closely she saw the tearstains that ran down Ron's cheeks and saw the weariness in his eyes, in her own heart she felt the pain they shared, to find an old friend and then to lose them. Looking down she saw that Ron had not washed his hand of the blood that had soaked his hand, quietly chanting a Levitation Charm she rose leaving Minerva and Philip dozing in the air and sat down beside her husband. 'We should wash your hand…Ron…come on,' and with the tenderness of a mother to a child she led him to the sink that was in the anteroom. Looking over the taps she chose the one labelled with two 'H's and an 'O' so that pure water flowed into the sink, placing his hand in the water she slowly rubbed his hand with hers so that the blood came off.

'I didn't even get to say goodbye,' Ron whispered to her.

Switching her gaze to her husband's face she saw only a distant gaze, focusing on nothing, trying to ignore the pain inside, silently she watched as a single teardrop brimmed over and fell. Using her other hand she dried the tear when she suddenly felt his other hand tighten on hers in the water, looking down her mouth dropped open at what she saw. The blood that had washed from Ron's hand was not dissipating but had instead all stayed in a pool floating on the surface, as if forming a skin against the water. Hardly daring to breathe she slowly rubbed her husband's hand again and more of the blood flowed off and joined the skin until none remained, as if in a dream she removed both their hands without being aware of it, her gaze still on the patch of blood, _or was it?_

As soon as their hands were removed from the basin the filmy liquid spread out tiny rivulets over the water's surface, each one twisting and writhing as if living, all of them moving with a smooth motion, slipstreaming through the water unheeded. Unaware that they were both pressing deeply into each others hands Ron and Hermione continued to watch, their breath remaining caught in their mouths until the rivulets stopped moving, then as one they both shouted for anyone as loudly as both could manage. Seconds later Draco burst in from the morgue his wand raised to defend while Neville charged through the door that led to the corridor outside, 'What in the hell is going on?' he asked, but the dumbstruck couple could only gesture at the basin with manic gestures. Seconds later Neville and Draco began to yell at the tops of their voices.

*              *              *

The 'blood' in the basin had formed words, the first were what had caused everyone to yell, the rest was a mystery to them and the Ministry wizards who had joined them:

_This is Harry, I'm not dead…well actually I am and this is just a message to whoever breaks the globe around my neck. The liquid that spurted onto your hand is part of a complex solution called Messaserum that enables any message to be stored, and mine is most important. Firstly, I'm not so dead that I can't come back, secondly is this:_

_'Burzum-Ishi, Thani de Dumbledore et Riddle evielller ad age pour de Ishi. Le deu et tre de Dumbledore's Luthien ete vincere ou ure weorold ete endian.'_

_To revive me you need to find someone who can recant this legend in English, but only one person can do so and they are not mentioned in the scripture. Whatever is happening that may have caused my death, I will return to fight if there is anything left worth fighting for, if I have died because it is my time, then so be it and I will rest in peace. The person who can translate the script is known to many but only revealed to a few, my clue is that they wandered homeless in search of a friend for many years but were forgiven when it mattered least. Good luck to you all and Godspeed._

'What the bloody hell does that mean?' Neville burst out all of a sudden, dispelling the calm that had settled on the room. Hermione opened her mouth to answer but shut it when the door opened from the hallway and the Minister of Magic walked in, calmly dismissing the two Ministry wizards to guard the entrance Cho shut the door and sealed it with a charm. Moving over to the sink she read the message while everyone remained quiet around her, looking closely Hermione thought she caught a hint of emotion in the witch's eyes, was it sorrow, or something else, either way Cho was in deep thought over the matter.

Eventually turning away from the basin Cho addressed them all calmly and clearly, 'I have been expecting this for the last fifteen years,' she began tiredly, 'before I graduated from Hogwarts, which as you know was a year before you, Harry came to see me. He told me about this message, and before you ask I am not the lonely wanderer, but I know who is…You see Harry knew that one day he would not have his wand, or would need to sacrifice himself for another, in any way, he knew he would die. He also said that you would all be here, including the children,' at this point she gestured round at the four who had remained in the room and the floating infants, 'perhaps there was something to be said for his divining skills after all,' she added this with a glimmer of a smile towards Hermione.

'For now this is not relevant though, we will see to Harry's revival soon enough because I have no doubt that we will need his help, there is a lot to fight for. You may have heard about the violence that has been erupting throughout the world, in both magical and Muggle communities, well while this is all to common in the Muggle world, indeed the violence follows their trends for the last millennia at least, it is uncommon to us. We have not seen the like of this since Voldemort's return and the war we all fought against him then, something has been happening and the sudden reappearance of Harry, not to mention Draco, well that only convinces me further that all is not right.'

Standing and moving to the door she turned once more her voice now strong and full, 'I don't know what is happening, but I do know that you four and Harry are a solution, it always seemed like a group of you were saving our world – do it again.' Removing the charm and opening the door she said once last thing before closing the door and leaving, 'Padfoot is the wanderer you are looking for.'

A/N: Well almost all of that script is mine so I need no added disclaimer, and don't try and translate it because soon it will be revealed – possibly. Next is chapter 8: padfoot.

PS: Sorry this was a kinda wordy chapter – but what do you expect?


	8. Padfoot

**In The Darkness**

Chapter Eight: Padfoot

'Master, I have news.'

'Well?'

'Potter is dead, Malfoy and the others all live.'

'Malfoy is with them?'

'Yes, it appears he was sent ahead to make sure their hole was safe.'

'You proved him wrong…so Potter is dead…'

'Yes Master.'

'Then soon we will begin, gather the others, I would speak to you all.'

'Very well.'

*              *              *

'Padfoot – he's still alive?' Ron said incredulously a few minutes after Cho had left them all sitting in a stunned silence, Padfoot's mention had dumbstruck Hermione and Ron, Neville was just shocked to hear what had been happening, Draco still couldn't believe Harry was alive.

'Who is Padfoot?' he eventually asked, still sounding confused and holding a hand on his head as if to prevent further bewilderment.

'Sirius Black,' Hermione and Ron replied simultaneously, their combined voices seeming loud in the room.

'Oh,' Draco said, sounding put out, 'um…isn't he dead?'

'No idea,' Hermione replied, 'we haven't heard from him or about him since Harry disappeared.'

'That would be my fault,' Neville interjected with  a small voice, as the others turned to face him he stared at the floor guiltily with a  faint grin on his face. 'It's good to know I can match Harry and Draco for cunning disappearances, you see, for the last twenty years Sirius and I have been working together in my department. I suppose you should all know it's called the Department of Intricacies now because of the work we do, and also because while you waited here I had a word with Cho and she said that you should all be inducted – not as operatives but…' he paused and looked into three blank pairs of eyes. 'Anyway…Sirius is there right now, he's been living in the building we use because of the whole scandal being revealed – 'he is known to many but revealed to few' – only people in my department know he's still alive, but I think Harry also suspected…'

'So,' Draco said after a few minutes of silence passed by, 'what do we do now?'

'Simple,' Ron said, standing up, 'we get Sirius, we get Harry back, and we get to the bottom of this. Where to Neville?'

'Where else – Diagon Alley.'

*              *              *

With a flash the group appeared behind the Leaky Cauldron, Ron and Hermione holding their children, Harry's still limp form supported between Neville and Draco who was in the process of refolding the Apparation device and stowing it away. Pulling out her wand Hermione tapped the worn brick above the rubbish bin and the portal leading into Diagon Alley formed itself before them, shuffling through the group moved into the calm spot before the bustle of the alley. 'Great,' Draco muttered, 'it's packed, one look at me and Harry and we'll create a panic.'

'Oh we don't need to go into the alley,' Neville said with a calm and commanding voice, 'just walk through the wall over there – it knows who you are.' Gesturing to the wall that had stood beside the alley entrance for years, Neville gave Draco a little shove forwards and before he knew it he had walked up to, into and beyond the wall where he found himself in a single white room. A pushing behind made him move forwards as Neville and the rest of Harry came through the wall, swiftly followed by Hermione and Ron. As soon as they were in the floor beneath them shuddered and began to move downwards, almost like a Muggle lift except the ceiling did not follow them, by the time they jolted to a halt Draco estimated they had gone down at least five levels.

On the wall opposite to that they had entered there was a single door which Ron walked to and under Neville's instruction he pushed it so that the wall shimmered away, revealing a fluorescent-lit room the length and breadth of the Great Hall in Hogwarts, although only a level tall. The nearest wizard turned and his face split into a grin when he saw Neville and the Weasleys, but it swiftly faded when he saw Draco beside them, reaching into his robes he almost had his wand when Neville spoke quietly, 'Leave it Seamus, he's with us. Clear me a room,' he added and for the first time Seamus focused on Harry in between the two.

'Bloody hell, who is that?' he asked as he began to briskly march down the corridor, 'and what the hell happened to them?'

'That is one of our new operatives,' Neville replied, 'and he, along with this lot, have had an unfortunate run in with some of our friends.'

'When?'

'An hour ago, I would have come sooner but we…we had to clear things up, take two others and sweep the alley, they won't have all gone, and there's already one in custody at the Ministry.' Nodding his head Seamus opened the door at the end of the room revealing a corridor, after they had gone through he shut it behind them and Neville led the way into a room off to the left.

Turning to go he was caught by Draco's hand, 'Why did Finnegan not recognise Harry?'

'Give me credit Draco,' Neville replied, taking the others hand of his robes, 'I put a Glamour Charm on him the second I got to the flat, but seeing as you knew who he was, it didn't affect you. Now wait here, I'll be back in a minute.' Leaving the room he shut the door to leave Harry lying on a table surrounded by anxious faces, a few minutes later he re-emerged bringing with him a figure from the past.

*              *              *

'You see him,' Seamus muttered to the cloaked figure beside him, pointing across Diagon Alley at the wizard who had just emerged from Flourish and Blotts, 'get in front, I'll cover the rear, just stop him from getting out.' Moving swiftly the other wizard ducked into the crowd and was gone in seconds, easily slipping into the stream of moving figures himself Seamus began to trail the figure, soon he saw the other operative move walking towards him and suddenly the other wizard turned around and began to walk towards him. Smiling now Seamus walked forwards, his smile growing larger when the hooded face 'looked' his way causing the figure to stop and turn round repeatedly, within seconds he and his partner had closed on their target and with arms pinioned by his sides they steered him casually into the wall between two shops, and then they were gone.

*              *              *

'Sirius…' Hermione whispered, not daring to believe that the old man in front of her was one of the wizards who twenty years ago had saved their world from the threat that had been Voldemort. Beside her she heard Ron breathing quietly, as if anything else would destroy the moment, on the other side of Harry, Draco merely sat in silence, his gaze searching slowly over Sirius's face.

'It's been too long,' the wizard croaked, his throat dry, 'and now I ask for a bit longer, leave me with Harry,' his voice was dry and whispering, but the power it commanded caused them all to rise and leave wordlessly, exiting into the hallway. Using his wand with a shaky hand Sirius pulled a chair to beside Harry and sat down, looking into the pale face of the man before him, wiping back the hair that covered his face, he pointed the wand and uttered the counterspell to the Glamour Charm, slowly the mysterious visage before him metamorphosed into that of his godson, a uncontrolled smile appeared on Sirius's face. 'You won't die before me Harry,' he whispered, then leaning in close he began to whisper the translated sentence in his ear, unaware others were listening.

Outside the glass Hermione, who had the best hearing of the four conspirators muttered words as she heard them; 'Something about the enemy of Dumbledore and Riddle…the two and the three?…Dumbledore's light…vanquish…world…will end,' then with a sudden burst of light made her fall away from the door, the edges around it and the glass in it refracting a pure white light that made all of them shade their eyes. Off the walls it reflected and through the doors into the hall and other offices so that all the wizards in the building were shading their eyes until it abruptly ceased. As soon as this happened Draco immediately moved to open the door and leapt back when he found the handle burning hot, but he was even more surprised when it opened from the other side. A wave of smoke swept out and from the darkness emerged a figure cloaked in jet black robes, his emerald eyes glittering and a smile fixed on his face…Harry Potter had returned.

A/N: Well, as this is kind of a critical point in the story I really want a whole load of constructive reviews here, or just like it as normal? The next instalment is, of course, chapter 9: the return.


	9. The Return

**In The Darkness**

****

Chapter Nine: The Return

'I don't believe it,' Draco said as Harry stood smiling in the doorway, 'that's just not possible.'

'Why?' Harry said, in his normal tones as if he had never been away, 'you must have got the message – I did say I wasn't dead – didn't I?' he shot them all a puzzled look.

'Well…yes,' Ron spluttered, 'but…we…bloody hell, welcome back,' and with all fifteen years forgotten he embraced his friend, all the warmth and friendship flooding back into them both.

'And I've only been gone a couple of hours!' Harry said as Ron pulled back, 'looks like the kids didn't miss me though,' he added with a nod to the still-sleeping forms of Minerva and Philip.

'What do you expect?' Hermione replied with a smile, 'it's almost midnight, well past their bedtime–' but she was cut off as the entire hall tried to squeeze through he doorway into the corridor to see what had happened.

'Okay, let's calm down people,' Neville began, immediately striding forwards so none could see Harry, but no one could hear him above the clamour of voices, sighing he put his wand to his throat and spoke again, his voice magnified superbly;  'CLEAR IT OUT!' and within seconds the doorway was clear except for one wizard who wandered back into the hall dizzily clutching at his ears. 'God, I love that,' Neville said with a grin after removing his wand, 'now, ready to let them know that you're back Harry?'

'Yes,' was the quick reply, 'but it's time to let them know that we're all back.'

*              *              *

'What news?'

'None my Lord, that fool Vartin was caught by Longbottom's operatives.'

'WHAT? Are you trying to get yourself killed by incompetence?'

'No Master, I only seek to rid myself of it.'

'Hah! You lie swiftly, but no mind, even if they have Vartin, with Potter gone there is no hope, are the others gathered?'

'Yes my Lord.'

'Then I will address them soon.'

*              *              *

'Settle down for crying out loud!' Neville shouted over the din that had arisen in the hall where most of his department was cramming themselves in, beside him at the front of the room stood Harry, Sirius and Draco, off to the side with the children were Ron and Hermione. Waving his wand near his throat in what could have been a threatening manner Neville gained silence only when the wizards and witches clamped their hands over their ears so they couldn't hear anything. 'Thank you,' Neville said with a gaze upwards, shaking his head he removed his cloak and dropped it over a chair, 'now, as you all know Harry Potter is back, and if you didn't notice before, well here he is to prove it. Now, what you should also know is that Draco Malfoy is also alive and well, because for the last fifteen years the two of them have been doing…well frankly our jobs.' At this point there was a low murmur of voices throughout the room, many wizards turned to each other and began to speak, and again Neville managed to quell them by waving his wand randomly. 'Now–' he began only to be cut off by Seamus's entrance with company.

'Bloody Hell!' was the Irish wizard's first comment, 'It's Harry Potter!'

'Thank you Seamus,' Neville replied with _that_ tone.

'Harry Potter!'

'Yes Seamus.'

'Harry Potter!'

'WE GET THE PICTURE FINNEGAN!' Neville shouted, causing most of the room to burst out with laughter at Seamus's face afterwards, taking a deep breath he spoke again normally, 'now would you please sit down?'

'What about this one?' asked the other wizard who had come in with Seamus, he shook Vartin roughly by the cloak.

'He can watch for all I bloody care at the minute,' Neville replied, sighing and looking up at the ceiling again as if for inspiration, or maybe something else. 'Anyway, like I said Harry and Draco have been doing our jobs while living as Muggles, exceptional Muggles perhaps, but still they have lived this way nonetheless. And in doing this they have noticed the same things as us,' here Neville paused, looking round the room, his eyes dark and serious, 'the Dark Forces are returning indeed, and in force as well. I have seen this firsthand and we have slowly been affected, as you know many wizards and witches have lately been involved in this Muggle violence shaking the globe, well it turns out that they were in fact assassinated.'

'Tonight there was an attempt on my life, the lives of the Weasley family, on Draco and Harry, tonight also Dean Thomas was killed, I would ask for a minute of silence from you all.' Closing his eyes Neville bowed his head in prayer and the entire room followed suit except for the Dark Wizard who stood by Seamus, seizing his chance he slipped a hand inside his robes and withdrew something that he concealed as the heads raised, no one had noticed.

Stepping forward Harry took over while Neville moved back beside Draco who whispered in his ear then left the hall by the door that led to the offices. 'As Neville said, we have been observing this build up of events and after tonight I can only conclude that they have reached their peak. By research we determined that if the assassinations were to end they would do so with him, the attempt on his life confirms that, and morbid as it may sound so did Dean's death. This leaves us with one question left unanswered, what do we do now? Well I have an answer, and I can guarantee you won't like it. Once again the time has come for us to fight, for nigh on twenty years we have lived in a relative peace, yes there have been skirmishes but for the most part peace.' 

Sighing heavily Harry paused as if burdened, then straightening up he continued, 'But now this time is at an end, just like Lord Voldemort needed to be destroyed, so does this new threat, and we need to do it,' Harry's emerald eyes blazed and he looked into each and every person in the room. 'I am not willing to let the fear and terror that existed before return, I do not want our children,' at this point he gestured to Minerva and Philip, 'to live the life that was left to me.'

'We must end this threat before it becomes a force to powerful to reckon with, and as we speak the odds are that it is gathering power, preparing for whatever is planned.' Pausing again to look round all the faces before him Harry seemed to exude determination and strength, 'the only thing left to do is fight, and I will fight…who of you will fight with me?'

The room was silent, no one breathed as if they would destroy the atmosphere he had created, even Neville seemed lost for words. Then there was a slow and hesitant step that was loud in the room, looking to his right Harry saw Ron step forward, his son in his arms, his lips trembling as if unsure of what he was saying until he looked Harry in the eyes, then they stiffened and he opened his mouth; 'I will fight with you.' Wordlessly Hermione stepped up beside Ron, giving Harry a simple nod and a small affirming smile, slowly more of the room began to stand until finally all were, with a grim smile Harry nodded his head.

'Thank you,' he said, quietly but it was heard throughout the room as if magnified by the sheer electricity of the moment, then at the other end of the room the Death Eater snapped back his arms, elbowing Seamus in the nose with a crack and the other operative in the stomach, winding him. Revealing the concealed object in his hand, he whipped up the handgun and trained it on Harry.

*              *              *

'They are all present Master.'

'That will do Malfoy, any news of Vartin before I begin?'

'None my Lord.'

'Very well, sit down with the others Lucius,' in the darkness shadows shifted until a dark audience sat in front of a twisted form, raised on a dais. 'My loyal servants, the time has come at last to prove you worth, you may be apt Muggle killers, you may have eliminated the followers of that fool Longbottom, some of you may even have killed Harry Potter.' At this point, there was an intake of breath that was barely heard, 'yes, Harry Potter is dead, my spies in the Ministry confirmed this, I do not know what killed him but that does not matter, with him gone so is their hope,' the twisted figure almost spat out the last words.

'And so this leads us to a point in time, where things will change for us and for all, because from this point on, the world will be ours.' They paused but did not expect to hear cheering, the wizards were to well trained for that, 'it is almost midnight, on the stroke of that hour we will begin, you have your assignments, go.' And with that the shadows shifted until only one remained with the figure in the darkness, 'ah Lucius, as your assignment has completed itself I can think of only one such reward…your son, turn him or kill him, the choice is yours.'

*              *              *

Vartin's face twisted in anger and hate as he squeezed back on the trigger that would unleash the clip of bullets into Harry's body, then with a mad cry Draco leapt though the wall behind the Dark Wizard, and as he turned Draco kicked the man squarely in the chest. The gun went flying to be caught and harmlessly emptied by one of the operatives, looking up at Harry with a grim smile on his face, Draco replied to the earlier question, 'there's no bloody way you're having a fight without me.' Picking up the wizard he threw him into Seamus's grasp, 'Next time always keep one eye on everyone else during prayer, or just live with wizards like him for fifteen years.' Smiling humourlessly Seamus took Vartin by his scruff and led him through the hall and into the passage, shutting the door as Neville took the stage again.

'Well, as if that wasn't indicative enough I don't know what is,' he said as the gathering sat back down. 'Now, I have been talking with Harry and Draco, we have reached a conclusion on the matter of what should be done next. Well, not knowing entirely what we are facing the best thing to do is be vigilant and wait for them to make the first move, not so that we can hide, but so we can be prepared. None of us know when the forces against us will strike, and strike they will, I can personally assure you of that if you need it.' Neville paused and briefly looked around the room but no one challenged him, 'Good, well if that's all for now?' he turned to Harry and received a nod. 

'Right, first I want two teams to go and sweep Diagon Alley; Seamus when he returns will lead one, and Boot can take the next. All the rest of you will remain here after they've left for a briefing,' behind him the door opened and Seamus stepped through, 'good, now I want you all focused out there, this is no exercise or single lunatic, God save us this could be war–' and with an almighty crash the room shook throwing him and others to the floor, then the lights crackled out plunging them all into the darkness.

Conjuring a flame in his hand, Harry threw it upwards so it hit the ceiling and spread, lighting the room, his face was grim and determined as he turned to Neville, 'it is war.'

A/N: Things are going critical in chapter 10: conflict.


	10. Conflict

**In The Darkness**

****

Chapter 10: Conflict

'EVERYONE OUT!' Neville shouted in the confusion as bits of earth began to fall into the hall through collapsed ceiling panels, 'get into the Alley and regroup, stop anyone who needs to be stopped and watch out for anyone who needs help.' Thanks to Harry's flame-lit ceiling everyone could see and soon they began to move out the walls and into the corridor that would take them to safety, aiming his wand at a wall Seamus muttered a charm and another hidden lift opened to admit another crowd of evacuating personnel.

'Time for us to get out as well,' Neville said to the others, leading them into the corridor he turned into the room where Harry had sat and Sirius still remained, one deep search of his eyes into Harry's told him all he needed to know. Drawing his wand he pointed it at the far wall and a smaller lift appeared which they all clambered into, 'going up,' Neville muttered as the door shut, there was a soft whirr as they ascended towards the ceiling, on reaching it the doors opened onto Diagon Alley, and onto a war-zone.

Small fires lit the streets and people were running everywhere, screams could be heard as well as small explosions, there was a whine of spells shooting overhead and also, perhaps more terrifying than that, there was gunfire. 'Ron,' Harry said, snapping his friend out of the daze he seemed to be in, 'take the kids and get them somewhere safe with Hermione, try and get other  families with you, try in a shop where you can cover the entrances or something…go!' his urgent words sent Ron and Hermione looking along shop-fronts for cover. 'Where do you think they're coming from?' he asked Neville as soon as they had gone, instead of an answer he got a wave in the direction of a familiar street as a large explosion ripped through the air sending two nearby wizards crashing to the ground. 'Knockturn Alley, where else?' Harry said almost jocularly, then with Draco, Neville and Sirius beside him they began to move towards the fighting.

*              *              *

'What do you mean Diagon Alley is under attack?' Cho said, her voice just below shouting at the aide who had walked into her office minutes earlier, 'get everyone out there, and I mean it, even the Committee of Dangerous Creatures can get their arses down there.' Her tirade ceased when another aide stepped into the office, 'not now Flint, I haven't got the time for–' but her sentence went unfinished as the wizard pulled out a gun and fired twice sending Cho flying into a wall, another shot to his right sent the other aide crashing to the ground. Walking back out into the corridor he disappeared around a corner before the first Ministry wizard could arrive. In the office Cho focused on her desk, breathing slowly the darkness began to creep into the edge of her vision, her shaking hand was warm with her blood as she reached for her wand, with a final shudder her arm dropped, her eyes shut and then she felt no more.

*              *              *

Arriving at the entrance to Knockturn Alley the quartet were just in time to see another explosion rent the air sending three Ministry wizards flying through the window of the shop opposite to the lane. 'PULL BACK!' Neville shouted as more wizards made to move forwards, hesitantly they stepped backwards, some not knowing who he was and others wondering why they should listen to him. 'DON'T THINK,' he shouted over the growing noise as sporadic gunfire began to spring from the alley creating dust and debris, 'JUST BLOODY MOVE!'.

'Draco, you and Neville go over to that side and help them, me and Harry will help anyone over this side,' Sirius said, his eyes scanning the situation quickly, 'try and form a barricade and warn them about the Muggle weapons or they'll be massacred.' Moving quickly Draco grabbed Neville by his cloak and the two surged forward as the gunfire lessened, stumbling over the rubble that was now littering the alley they were halfway past the entrance to Knockturn when the gunfire began, spraying at their heels.

Muttering to himself Harry raised his hand and projected a green sphere into the entrance of the alley so that it blocked Neville and Draco from sight, as bullets entered it they slowed down until harmlessly dropping out of the other side. 'Form a wall!' he yelled to the wizards around him as soon as his friends were safely across, 'get whatever you can and make it up, take any families to the back, put them in shelter.' Using both hands Harry sent out a yellow wave that lifted rubble and dumped it onto an overturned table creating a small area of barricade. Turning he saw most of the wizards were just watching, 'come on let's move!' he shouted and with another explosion of noise they suddenly all began to heap more rubble on top of the ground, working together wizards piled larger stones. Looking behind them Sirius saw shapes running towards them in the dust, dropping to a knee he aimed his wand at the leader but lowered it when Seamus appeared from the smoke.

'What the bloody hell is going on Sirius?' he shouted, his face smeared with dirt from the ceiling of the underground hall.

'They're attacking through Knockturn, pretty much destroyed this part of the alley, where's Terry and company?'

'Over the other side with Neville and Malfoy,' was the reply as Seamus ducked behind the barricade, the others operatives following suit and crowding in with the other wizards. 'So what now?' he asked.

'We've got them well contained,' Harry answered stooping down beside them, 'they can't easily get out of Knockturn but they'll try. Our only option is to keep fighting and hope they don't have any surprises.'

'I think this was the only one they had planned,' Sirius replied, 'but who knows what else they could have done?'

'I agree,' Seamus said, 'something triggered this off, why would they choose to attack, knowing that Neville isn't dead but still thinking they have an advantage?'

Slow realisation dawned on Harry, 'It's not Neville,' he said, 'it's me, they think I'm dead, remember some Ministry wizards saw me in the apartment. That means there are spies in the Ministry…' his voice trailed off to look at Sirius.

'I'm there,' he told his godson, 'but send some backup, I'll see who I can contact on the way,' with that he took off, sprinting down the alley, in the dust Harry saw him shake and then turn into Padfoot, all four feet racing he soon disappeared.

'Seamus,' Harry said, ignoring the continuous fire around him, 'take a small group after him, I'll be fine here with enough help, just go before he gets into more trouble than usual.'

*              *              *

Remus Lupin jumped with surprise when his fireplace suddenly ignited in blue flames that held Sirius's head in the centre of them, 'Get your arse to the Ministry Moony, we've got trouble, something is trying to come back,' then with a flash he was gone. Blinking Lupin sat there, staring at the fire as if he expected it to sprout legs and do a jig, then he reached into a jar on the desk and threw some blue dust into the fire, when it settle two heads had appeared.

'Hello Moony,' said Mundungus Fletcher gruffly, 'what's happening?'

'Good evening Lupin,' Arabella Figg said in a more dignified manner, eyeing Mundungus.

'Padfoot just called, he says there's trouble at the Ministry, think we should go?'

'Well Hawkeye will be there,' Mundungus replied, his fiery image disappearing in a puff of acrid blue smoke.

'I'm sensing this requires a feminine touch,' Arabella replied to Lupin's question.

'Thank you Softpaw, I'll see you both there,' grabbing a different jar Lupin threw the Floo Powder into the fireplace as the blue mist dissipated, re-conjuring the flames as it landed he stepped into the fire shouting 'Ministry of Magic!' and with a flash he disappeared.

*              *              *

With a wild roar the first wave of Death Eaters emerged from Knockturn Alley, several held guns as well as wand but all were shooting off spells randomly, none were meant to succeed in hitting targets, none did. As they reached the barricades the fanatical mob stopped, faltered and eventually just stopped as a confused cluster, then the thunderbolt struck. With a roar to match theirs Harry sprung up from behind the barrier holding two fireballs in his hands, '_Ashanti Combusti!' he yelled and with minds of their own the two leapt forwards to ignite amidst a small crowd of Death Eaters sending them flying high into the air._

This signalled a frenzy of activity around the barricades as the operatives, Ministry wizards and any others on site stood up and sent a hail of spells into the mass of Death Eaters trapped between the barricades, small explosions rent the air as people went flying back and forth. His hand spread Harry projected a green barrier over himself and the two wizards around him as a wave of bullets shot their way, grunting he pushed back this time as the bullets entered the field, and when they fell harmlessly there was no kickback to send him flying. Muttering to himself Harry punched his two fists forwards and there was a burst of red light as he sent a Stunning Jinx into the Dark Wizards that knocked down about half of the small number remaining after walking into the ambush.

Seeing the dead Harry Potter shooting spells from his hand sent most of them running back into Knockturn Alley, the few who stayed were quickly stunned or sent flying by the defending wizards.

*              *              *

Panting heavily the black dog trotted up the steps into the Ministry of Magic, inside it took in the grey wolf, golden eagle and Remus, all gathered in the entrance hall, a second later Sirius walked up and embraced his old friend, then turned to greet Arabella and Mundungus. Wordlessly the quartet drew their wands then began to move through the building, looking round corners before they turned them, ordering Ministry wizards to evacuate carefully.

It was at a T-junction when the world descended into chaos, as Sirius turned round the corner into Marcus Flint who held his wand ready in one hand with a handgun in the other, there was an explosion and both went flying to opposite ends of the hallway. As Flint rose a snarling wolf charged around the corner and it's mouth gripped hard around his wand hand, moving the handgun to strike it he found it clawed away as an eagle shot down the corridor, screeching in victory, the last thing he saw was Lupin's fist flying in towards his face.

*              *              *

'Master…we have received news.'

'What?'

'The attacks are being repulsed…apparently Harry Potter lives.'

'APPARENTLY! You assured me he was dead Lucius.'

'My Ministry spies saw his body Master, he _was dead.'_

'ENOUGH! He will be again, the time has come for me to rise, and for darkness to reign again!'

A/N: Wow. Right, now that's out the way I'm pretty sure that Arabella and Mundungus changing into a grey wolf and golden eagle respectively is original to me, but if there's any other ff.net writers out there who've done this already I disclaim any right to claim it as original. The next chapter in this short fic that's becoming alarmingly long will be, chapter 11: the dark lord, and if you're lucky 'they' might actually make an appearance!


	11. The Dark Lord

**In The Darkness**

Chapter Eleven: The Dark Lord 

'Are you okay?' Remus asked, rubbing the sore knuckles on his hand as Sirius sat up against the wall, rubbing his head, a grimace indicated that Sirius was still all there, no more damaged than normal. 'So what now?'

'We try and find Cho Chang, she's the current Minister,' Sirius replied.

'I've found her,' Mundungus said soberly from the entrance to a doorway nearby, stepping back he looked away as Sirius and Lupin moved into it. There were three bodies, Cho lay against a wall, her blood leaking into the floor, another wizard lay slumped on the floor, his head bleeding profusely, the third was face down in front of them, shot in the back he had been the first Ministry wizard to arrive.

'Oh God,' Arabella breathed as she looked in behind them, turning round she was embraced by Mundungus as tears flowed from her eyes.

'Find Arthur Weasley, he's still got influence to get some control,' Sirius said to Lupin, 'I've got to warn Harry about this, they're going for our organisation first.' Then without another word he changed and was around the corner before Lupin could reply, a few seconds later he strode off to find Arthur, an eagle and wolf trailing behind him.

*              *              *

Running into the entrance of the Ministry building Seamus and his team were in time to see a large black dog run full-pelt in the opposite direction, shaking his head as if bewildered Seamus continued into the building, heading towards the upper levels and the head offices. Halfway up he stairs he ran into Lupin who was descending from the office floor, 'Bloody hell!' he exclaimed, 'this is a day for old friends to return.'

'Thank you Seamus, but this one does not bring good news.'

'Later, I have to see Ch-' Seamus's face tightened as he said it, 'oh hell. Remus, what the hell is going on?'

'That I do not know, but I have been told to warn Arthur Weasley and I intend to.'

'Fine, we'll come with you, Harry sent us to watch Sirius, but I think he's gone already?'

'Yes, he could never do the sensible thing…Arabella, will you and Mundungus go find him?' Lupin asked the witch and wizard who had materialised at his side, with two nods they ran down the stairs of the building. A few seconds later an eagle came soaring out of a window and a wolf ran down the steps, both following the black dog that had left minutes earlier.

*              *              *

With a mad roar another force of Death Eaters came charging out of the alley, spells already flying from their wands, bullets springing from guns, catching the wizards manning the barricades by surprise, several were felled by curses, bullets and jinxes that filled the air. Finding most of the wizards around him lying stunned or worse, Harry was suddenly in the thick of fighting as a swarm of Death Eaters clambered over the barricade in front of him.

Throwing his arms out around him he sent out a wave of crimson light as the first few attempted to tackle him to the ground, the bubble that sprung out sent them all flying into the air, but by then the next had arrived. With a mad yell he found his arms pinned as he fell to the floor with several Dark Wizards on top of him, grunting with effort he found he couldn't shift the pinioning arms. Looking up into the skull like masks above him he saw glinting eyes behind them as the three standing over him lifted their wands and aimed at his heart, shutting his eyes Harry missed what happened next.

A large black haired dog flew over him to crash into the three sending them staggering backwards into a fusillade of jinxes that were released by the charging figures of Draco, Neville, Terry and the rest of the wizards who were still alive on the other side of the alley, then an eagle and wolf appeared, joining the dog in attacking the Death Eaters who were holding Harry on the ground. Opening his eyes, Harry was just in time to see the Death Eater to his left take a boot in the face from Neville and roll unconscious into the dust and rubble. 'Thanks,' he managed, rubbing his winded chest.

'No problem, but I think we should be going,' Neville replied as more Death Eaters came charging out of Knockturn Alley.

*              *              *

'What the hell are you lot doing here?' Arthur Weasley asked as Seamus and Lupin burst in with the rest of the wizards, 'I thought the fight was over in Diagon Alley?!'

'I have news Arthur,' Lupin said, taking the wizard over to the side, leaving Seamus to give his people instructions. When Seamus turned back he saw the ashen-faced Arthur move to his desk and activate the Announcement Charm that would broadcast throughout the Ministry.

'Now hear this, I am activating emergency measures 311 and 294, and I am assuming position of temporary Minister during this time. There is a force of Dark Wizards attacking Diagon Alley, they have already struck here so be alert for any infiltrating forces…'

With an explosion that shook the entire building the third floor of the Ministry exploded outwards, sending bodies flying through the windows and causing flames to shoot out. 'They're already here,' Remus said as he felt the floor quaking beneath him.

*              *              *

'PULL BACK!' Neville shouted as the Death Eaters swarmed towards them, several were felled by the spells of the defenders but more seemed to take their place, 'Harry, you and Draco go to Ron and Hermione, get the other families to safety before they get caught up in this, we'll try and buy you as much time as we can.' Pushing Harry away, Neville turned to shoot off more spells into the mass of Dark Wizards that was approaching.

'C'mon,' Draco muttered, pulling Harry and running down the rubble-strewn alley, 'you check the stores on the left, I'll check on the right.' With this he disappeared into the thick cloud that had descended on the alley, looking to his left Harry could barely see Flourish and Blotts, let alone inside it. Pulling out his wand to calm himself Harry walked up to the bookstore and stared through the shattered windows, treading silently he heard only the light footfalls of Draco in the semi-darkness, looking through the next shop Harry still saw nothing.

At the next he almost walked past when he heard a small sob from inside, holding his wand at arms length he muttered a spell causing it to emit a ball of light that shot into the store and hovered. Looking inside he saw Ron, Hermione and several other people aiming wands at him, which were hastily lowered with several relieved sighs. 'Over here Draco,' he called softly into the mist, then he turned back to the people in the shop, 'it's time to get you and the children out.'

'How many?' Draco asked as he came over.

'Not that many,' Ron replied, 'most of the people shopping had the sense to run out via the Leaky Cauldron exit, but there's still a few.'

'Well, you may as well leave that way too, no one stopped Sirius when he came back so it must be safe,' Harry said, loud enough for most of the occupants to hear, and so the families and other trapped wizards and witches began to leave. Soon only Hermione and Ron were left, Minerva and Philip had been handed over to another family, 'and what do you think you're doing?' Harry asked them.

'Staying here with you,' Hermione replied for the both of them, 'it sounds, and looks, like you're going to need more help, and you can't stop us,' she said when Harry opened his mouth to object. 'What you said about the children needing parents is true, but what sort of parents would we be if we didn't stop the bad things from happening in the first place?' Defeated by her Harry could only slump his shoulders in reply. 'Now, where are these trouble makers?'

*              *              *

'Whoa,' Seamus breathed as they emerged on the third floor of the Ministry building, it was completely devastated, the walls had been burnt to a cinder leaving only the supporting blocks to hold up the floors above it, 'what could have caused this?'

'It wasn't a Muggle bomb,' Lupin replied, 'if they had used one of them we'd all be dead right now,' as he spoke shapes began to take form in the smoke that none of the group noticed until the first shot was fired and a wizard fell, blood leaking from his neck. With mad yells a group of Death Eaters charged out of the smoke firing guns and sending out Killing Curses, five of the Ministry wizards and operatives fell before the others could respond, matching curses with jinxes and bullets with spells.

Unleashing a Stunning Jinx from his wand Lupin turned in time to see an unmasked figure emerge from the smoke, a twisted smile on his face that cracked with glee as he raised a gun and unleashed a clip in Lupin's direction, with terrifying force the wizard was lifted from the ground and thrown against the wall, blood leaking from half a dozen wounds in his body. Turning round Seamus saw only a bright green wave of light, his body felled with eyes blank and limbs twisted as the figure walked past them both, casually shooting and waving the wand they dispatched the rest of the Ministry wizards within seconds.

With cruel eyes glinting they reloaded the gun before moving into the stairwell, their forces with them, leaving the dead and dying wizards behind, against the wall Remus felt the life draining from his body, but instead of pain he felt nothing but calm as his life slowly ebbed away, with a small moan he shrank down into a ball. _So this is death_ he thought as his body metamorphosed, in the settling dust the last wizard's chest rose and fell for the last time, leaving only a curled wolf, its chest slowly moving up and down, struggling to hold onto life.

*              *              *

Waiting in the shop for Neville and the rest of the wizards to pass back Harry suddenly clutched his scar and yelled in pain, falling forwards he collapsed to the floor, convulsing as he strained to fight the agony travelling through his head. As his friends lent over his body his eyes snapped open and he breathed the words they had been dreading, 'They're here…'

A\N: The Dark Lord has returned, and with them they have already brought destruction and death, but who is it that Harry and his companions must battle…or risk losing their world forever? Find out [maybe] in chapter 12: the enemy. And that doesn't mean Sauron any Lord of the Rings fans out there…


	12. The Enemy

**In The Darkness**

Chapter Twelve: The Enemy

With spells flying all around them Neville, Sirius, Arabella, Mundungus and the others retreated from the Death Eater forces only hoping they had given Harry and Draco enough time. Running past a building Neville turned and held his wand steady, aiming into the dust cloud for the approaching mob of Dark Wizards, the rest of the wizards with him followed suit until they stood in a line, waiting for the storm to break on them.

*              *              *

Tom had no idea what was going on and intended to do nothing to find out as more people filed into the Leaky Cauldron, no longer bloodied and dust covered but none of whom were willing to tell him anything, most just seemed anxious to leave, and the newest group were going to do so when the door from the Muggle street outside exploded inwards. With terrible yells and amid screaming a group of Death Eaters entered holding guns and wands at the ready, a cloaked figure similarly armed walked among them.

Raising their wand they released a Stunning Jinx that spread wide and cut down all the adults in the room sending them flying to the floor and Tom crashing into his bar, amid the wails of the children they strolled forwards, leading the Death Eaters behind them. Coming across two children a harsh voice emitted towards the nearest Dark Wizard, 'bring these two, leave the others for their parents to wake to, that will teach them that I can be merciful if I choose.' Nodding beneath his mask, Malfoy called two of his men forwards and they took the struggling children, then with dark eyes glittering the forces marched out the back of the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley.

*              *              *

'Hold!' wands held steady the fragile line of wizards waited for Neville's command as the Death Eaters charged forwards out of the mist, 'HOLD!' the Dark Wizards were now only feet away, opening his mouth to give the order to fire, Neville never had the chance as four beams of golden light shot out from a shop in the alley and blew up the ground in front of the advancing Dark Wizards. Climbing out of the shattered frame came Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione all wearing grim faces, turning back Neville fired off a Stunning Jinx that felled one of the few standing Death Eaters who had not been sent flying by the miniature earthquake the quartet had unleashed at their feet. 'Thanks, it was all or nothing then,' he said as they approached, Harry still rubbing his forehead, 'what's wrong?'

'Whoever is doing this is here,' Draco, who was nervously scratching his arm, replied for Harry, 'and they've unleashed a bloody hell somewhere.'

'The Ministry,' Sirius said quietly, interrupting the conversation, 'that explains the large explosion I heard earlier, I thought it was just here.'

'Well, lets get to the Ministry then,' Ron said, and with their small force of wizards they turned and walked straight into a hail of bullets. Several wizards were cut down with cries of pain as the hot lead projectiles passed through them, diving to the side Sirius pushed both Harry and Draco into cover while Neville threw the Weasleys to the ground, with quick transformations Mundungus took to the air and Arabella sprinted into a nearby shop. Shaking himself out of it as he landed, Harry rose and extended his arms above his head forming a blue sphere, with a throwing gesture he sent it flying into the dust cloud from which the firing had come, to his satisfaction he heard several cries from the hidden enemies.

'Harry!' Sirius's voice was whispered and fast, looking around Harry saw the blood leaking between his fingers that covered his chest, 'oh god, Harry.'

'Sirius! No!' Harry cried and moved swiftly to the ground beside his godfather, putting his hands over the wound he concentrated but no light came that would heal the injured wizard. Reaching up Sirius took Harry's head in his hand.

'Now…you listen to me boy, I have…I have to tell you about the…' he gasped and his hand tightened over the wound.

'Don't talk Sirius,' Draco said, 'Harry, don't let him talk.'

'No!' Sirius's voice was injected with haste now, 'must tell you about the translation…Burzum-Ishi.' He paused again then with a rattling breath continued, this time reciting rather than speaking, 'In the Darkness, the Enemy of Dumbledore and Riddle…waits for a time of Darkness. The five that are Dumbledore's Light must vanquish them…or our world will end… Remember…it will…help…' closing his eyes, Sirius breathed deeply once more, 'You…made…me very…proud…' and then with his other hand he clutched on Harry's arm as his last breath faded away from his body.

Sobbing silently Harry lifted his head away from his godfather's body, tears streamed silently down his cheeks, but when Draco looked into his eyes he saw only rage and pain, before he could stop Harry he had risen from their hiding place and was marching away into the dust cloud. Swearing Draco rose and followed him, the dust swallowing them up in an instant. From the ground Neville saw Harry rise and move forwards into the cloud with Draco following him swiftly, lifting himself up he helped up Ron and Hermione as Mundungus landed beside them, the few wizards who had not been cut down by the gunfire also stood up, clutching their wands and looking warily into the dust cloud.

Wordlessly Neville also moved forwards into the dust cloud, but unlike Harry he moved against the walls signalling the others to do the same, moving swiftly he soon saw the figures of Harry and Draco in the dust but then they both disappeared in a blaze of colour that swept over the alley. Holding a hand up against the glare Neville saw they had all stopped only metres away from the Death Eater forces and a mysterious cloaked whose wand was smoking, all the dust had disappeared now leaving only a pale luminescence in the air. 'Harry Potter,' came a sneering voice, 'at last.'

'You!' but it was not Harry who replied, it was Ron.

'Yes,' the figure said, the sneering voice filled with a vindictive pleasure, 'me, at least one person recognises me.'

'The enemy of Dumbledore and Riddle,' Draco muttered, staring into the face before him.

'Yes. I betrayed Riddle when I knew he was heading into defeat, Voldemort commanded no respect near the end, that of course is why I have such a powerful following. And Dumbledore, well that old fool was just begging to be killed, I took a chance and used it, and to think even then it was blamed on someone else–' any further words were punched out of the figure when a golden ball of energy launched from Harry's wand sent them flying into a wall.

'STOP!' screeched Lucius Malfoy's voice, and from the group of Death Eaters he pushed forwards Minerva and Philip, holding his gun near to their heads, 'I will kill them Potter, don't try me.'

'No!' Ron shouted and made to run forwards but Neville and Mundungus held him back.

'Don't kill yourself,' Mundungus muttered, 'that won't help them at all.'

Rising from the wall that had broken their fall, the figure rose laughing and sniggering, 'A good idea of mine to grab the children, and with that hair how could they not be Weasleys? But now the time for fun is at an end, and I can offer you two ideas as to what must happen next, neither of which you will like, one of which you must accept. One, you surrender to me and the children live, I take over and you all behave yourselves. Two, you fight, I kill you all, I take over and…well I take over and you behave yourselves…because…you're…dead. Options you see, that's what it's all about.'

'And you opted for the Darkness?' Hermione asked, her eyes not leaving the figure's face, hoping to see some recognition within, she found none.

'Yes Ms. Granger – or should that be Mrs. Weasley? I never did keep track of time, but I recognise this one's teeth,' at this point the figure tapped Philip's larger front teeth, despite the fact Hermione had shrunk hers, the trait had been passed on down the family. 'Options, which do you choose?'

'Very well,' Harry said, speaking for the first time, but Draco did not catch a hint of the rage or hate he had seen in Harry's eyes, 'I cannot speak for everyone, so I will not speak unless they have.'

'Brave words Potter,' the figure spat, 'but first, let me see, I choose…the Weasleys.'

'YOU BASTARD!' Ron shouted, oblivious to the fact that his children were nearby, 'you hold a gun…to my children's heads…AND YOU BLOODY ASK ME THAT?' pulling himself free of Mundungus and Neville he raised his wand, then threw it to his feet. Hermione removed her wand and placed it at her feet, standing silently she looked into the face again, then switched her gaze to the children, both of whom were now crying as they watched their father.

'Longbottom?' the figure asked, lips curling in contempt but all they got in return was a spit from Neville and the placing of his wand on the ground, then with a gesture to his wizards they also placed theirs at their feet, none would risk the children being harmed. 'Mundungus you old fool, need I ask?' and with that the elderly wizard also placed his wand down at his feet. 'Leaving Draco and Harry, well Lucius – which way will your beloved son go?'

'The only way he knows Master, the coward's way, he'll not fight.' As if in response Draco placed his wand on the ground, gazing into the cold, glittering eyes behind his father's mask.

'And that leaves you, Harry Potter.'

'Yes, and you know what,' Harry replied to the cruelly asked question, 'you win,' in one fluid motion he threw his wand to the figure's feet, 'just let the children go before you kill me.'

'So perceptive Mr. Potter, and so true,' the figure said raising his wand, 'time for you to,' switching hands quickly he raised the gun, 'bite the bullet, so the Muggles say.'

A\N: Well, hopefully I've given you all enough clues to work out who the dark lord really is, and if you figured that out than you can figure out who took the blame for the death of Dumbledore. And that was meant to happen years earlier, so it's not an integral part of the story, which is why I didn't make a big deal of it, but it did give me the traitor I needed. Will the mystery of In The Darkness finally be resolved in chapter 13: the duel [As 13 is unlucky, this may have to go to 14 chapters!].


	13. The Duel

**In The Darkness**

Chapter Thirteen: The Duel

With amazing speed the grey wolf shot out of the shadows and ran swiftly through the Death Eaters who were busy concentrating on Harry and their Master, with surprising agility she leapt and snared the cloaks of Philip and Minerva in her jaws, bulling into Malfoy. Raising his hand Harry projected the green shield as the first bullet flashed out of the muzzle, without it strong enough to deflect the bullets, it shattered and sent him flying backwards as more bullets flashed from the gun. With his other hand Harry pointed to the wands lying at the feet of his friends, yelling the summoning charm aloud they leapt into their hands. Moving swiftly Malfoy reached into his cloak and threw the Multi Apparater so that as Arabella ran through the crowd in wolf form it landed at her racing feet and with a golden flash she and the children disappeared.

Snapping out of their trance the Death Eaters drew their wands and other weapons but most were not quick enough to get a shot off against the wizards and witches who dove into cover quickly, only Malfoy already had his gun and wand ready. Raising it he followed his son as he ran to the side and released a hail of bullets seconds before he could get into any cover, diving early Draco felt a bullet tear across his back as he fell behind a heap of rubble.

Ignoring the pain he reached into his pocket and withdrew another device, 'Dumbledore's Light  or not, better than nothing,' he muttered to himself, pulling the lid off the Solarum Box he threw it amidst the Death Eaters as the last Ministry wizard dove for cover. Shutting his eyes he felt the white heat of the blast as the box detonated letting the sunlight escape from within, seconds later he heard two yells of rage and the rapid firing of a gun's magazine, amidst the rubble and the ruin of Diagon Alley, Harry Potter had met Severus Snape.

*              *              *

Weakly moving down the stairs with blood flowing from a deep wound in his head Arthur Weasley carried the curled body of a wolf in his arms, he was amazed when a grey wolf bearing two children leapt out of a wall to land on top of him, he was more amazed when Philip opened his mouth to say, 'Grandpa.' As he watched the wolf transfigured into Arabella, she took one look at the wolf in his arms and knew what had happened, a single tear fell down her cheek as she gazed on the wolf.

Arthur then found himself propped up with his grandchildren in his arms as Arabella, having placed Remus's body on the steps, nursed the wound on his head while explaining the situation. Studying the box that had also fallen through the wall with them Arthur began to form a plan in his head, leaning on Arabella and with his grandchildren toddling along behind them he headed for the world outside.

*              *              *

Holding Snape's gun hand at arm's length Harry pointed it upwards while slamming a hand into Snape's arm causing his muscles to spasm and empty the magazine into the walls of the alley, with a mad, screeching yell, the half-blinded Snape wrapped his arm around Harry's neck and began to choke him. Seeing they had an advantage the Ministry wizards, operatives and Harry's companions charged  forwards into the blinded Death Eaters, using not just their wands and other weapons they had picked up they joined the combat with fist and feet.

Spinning wildly Neville let loose a roundhouse kick that sent one of the Dark Wizards flying through the shattered remains of a window, with a flurry of wings Mundungus assumed his Animagus form and soared into the face of the nearest Death Eater, putting his sharp talons into the mask he pulled upwards with all his might, the Dark Wizard eventually losing his mask in time for a Ministry wizard to punch him full in the face.

Rubbing his eyes Lucius looked up through his mask in time to see his son advance through the blinding flashes, raising his weapons to fire he found them jerked from his hand by Hermione's Summoning Spell. With a mighty crack Draco sent his fist flying into the mask that covered his father's face, with a yell of agony the mask flew off as Lucius fell backwards from the strength of the punch.

Staggering upright he moved straight into the path of another punch to his stomach that winded him, but this time he reacted by charging into Draco and tackling him to the ground, landing heavily Draco felt a rib crack under his father's weight, but he was already enraged enough not to notice, using his free hands he grabbed rubble and threw it into his father's face. Blinded again Lucius could only release wild punches, and while a few hit Draco on the ground, most missed giving him enough time to coil his legs and kick himself free with Lucius being thrown a few feet away.

Ron was in a fury as he worked his way through the Death Eaters, struggling forwards to where Harry and Snape grappled, loosing curses and punches he felled almost anyone he met, including one unfortunate Ministry wizard who had been fighting at close quarters. Behind him Hermione followed at a safe distance, muttering charms to aid anyone around her, but also keeping a close eye on Ron in case he should do anything to endanger himself.

Muttering the counterspell she lifted the stunned Ministry wizard off the ground and pushed him to the edge of the fight before following Ron again, unleashing a bright green stunner at a Death Eater sneaking up behind him she looked up to see another Dark Wizard fly through a window as Ron sent a golden beam punching into his midriff. Even though she was managing to concentrate well, Hermione was still distracted by one thought, what had happened to the children? A mad screaming from a charging Death Eater sent the thought to the back of her mind as she sent a wave of rubble flying from the ground and into his face.

*              *              *

'Are you sure you're ready to do this Arthur?' Arabella asked, her eyes still gazing at the jagged cut on the side of his head, 'you don't have to go you know.'

'My son and daughter-in-law are out there, I am not losing anymore of my family,' he stated it almost matter-of-factly, 'and anyway, I can't play babysitter to the children while this is happening, they're safe where they are.' Getting a reluctant nod of agreement he turned to address the Ministry wizards he had been able to gather, most had been from above the third floor where Snape's arrival and exit of the building had not wreaked such a bloody toll.

'Wands out, eyes open, if they aren't one of us then stun them. If you see anyone who isn't supposed to be there then get them out of it, if the Death Eaters went straight to Diagon from here then watch out for casualties, because there will be some, right you lot go now, we'll see you there.' About half of the Ministry wizards left the building by the doors, the rest remained with Arthur and Arabella, in his hands he held Draco's Apparater, looking into their faces he placed it on the ground, as it opened and the golden light flowed out he muttered 'fingers crossed,' then as it enveloped them all he shouted 'Diagon Alley!' with a flash they all disappeared.

*              *              *

The tide was beginning to turn in favour of the Darkness, the Death Eaters remembering they had guns that could not be blocked were now firing indiscriminately at everyone, both Light and Dark wizards alike. Only no bullets flew near where Snape and Harry stood, both had given up grappling as it came to no avail, still holding the useless gun at his side, Snape withdrew his wand and held it in the duelling stance position, while Harry just clenched his fists at his sides, amber flames suddenly springing out from them.

'A nice move Potter, to use Figg in that way, I had forgotten about that wolf…of course the wild one had to be put down,' he added with a sneer, then flicking his wand downwards he shot out a sizzling red beam. Too busy trying to sort out Snape's twisted implication Harry caught the beam in mid stomach and was sent flying across the length of the alley, with a cry of anger Ron, finding his gap at last charged forwards to meet Snape and found his fist snapped round, then with a whirling kick he sent Ron crashing to the floor.

Laughing maniacally Snape did a small dance of glee that was interrupted when Hermione sent a crimson beam into him that knocked him to the floor, a burning sound told him his robes were alight from the spell. Whirling his cloak around him as he rose Snape disguised his wand until flinging the cloak into Hermione's face, then releasing another sizzling beam that threw her into the wall nearby, almost carelessly he then spun and launched a roundhouse at Neville who had been sneaking up behind him, the kick sent the wizard reeling into a window.

Laughing again Snape was cut short when Harry released a pair of lightning bolts hit him in the midriff and lifted him high above the alley, about twenty feet above the ground gravity kicked back in and Snape fell to land on top of the body of another Death Eater. The moment he landed coincided with a great flash of light, and soon twenty Ministry officials appeared led by a yelling and bloody Arthur Weasley, the Death Eaters were now leaderless and confused, their enemy had doubled in number.

Looking around wildly Lucius saw his Master defeated and the rest of the Death Eaters being subdued by superior numbers, he knew now what he had to do – run. Ignoring the cries for help from the besieged Dark Wizards he took off down the alley for the exit to the Leaky Cauldron, behind him he heard footfalls of a chaser, looking round his eyes widened as he saw Draco running full-out after him. For the first time in his life, Lucius Malfoy was scared, he had lost everything and now his son was chasing him, charging through the Leaky Cauldron he pushed aside the Ministry wizards who had entered with spells and by waving his gun wildly, running out the door he found himself in the middle of London, no Muggles were about, their shops closed early in the evenings.

'Father!' behind him the door slammed and he whirled to see Draco aiming his wand, unshaken, straight at his father's heart, with a strangled gasp in his throat, Lucius did the same. Staring into the ocean blue eyes he saw no forgiveness for what he had done, only a coldness that Draco had seen so many times, but was now showing for the first. There was no escape, Draco could easily kill him if he ran, or stun him for the Ministry to judge, then there was life on Azkaban to look forwards to, looking into Draco's eyes he saw the recognition of his son thinking the same thing. 

At the same time they both shouted '_Stupefy!' and sent Stunning Jinxes that threw them both away from each other as they struck their wand tips, with a cry Draco dropped his in pain, but Lucius managed to keep hold of his by sheer desperation. Sitting in the road he allowed himself a vicious smile as he rose and lifted his wand, whispering to Draco, 'Now my traitorous boy, you will pay for your mistakes,' the green glow of the Killing Curse formed at the tip of his wand, then he looked at his son – but was that a smile on his face as well?_

With a BANG the Knight Bus appeared and his look turned briefly to terror as the bus smashed into him and sent him flying down the road, his broken body tumbling like a rag doll to a bloody halt. Leaning against the wall Draco allowed himself a sigh of relief, opposite him the door to the Knight Bus opened and the white-faced conductor walked out, looking at the body lying fifty feet away he whispered to the driver; 'Bloody hell Ern, you've done it this time.'

Groaning with pain, Draco lifted himself to his feet and turned to re-enter the Leaky Cauldron, that was when he heard the massive explosion that threw him to the ground and shook the street outside Diagon Alley, around him London began to awake. Turning round he shouted, or at least tried to above the noise telling the bus to wait and got a nod from the conductor, running inside the pub he pointed outside to the Ministry wizards, most of whom were dazed or had their hands clamped over their ears. Nodding in understanding the first lead a group to the Knight Bus, leaving the rest to evacuate, Draco moved to the back and the entrance to Diagon Alley, dreading what he would see.

A\N: All will be resolved in chapter 14: the light against the darkness.


	14. The Light Against The Darkness

**In The Darkness**

Chapter Fourteen: The Light Against The Darkness

Still dazed from the explosion Draco walked into a battlefield, the entire street had been reduced to rubble and ruin, the entire alley was cloaked in a misty darkness, many bodies lay everywhere, some breathing, some not, some wearing the robes of Death Eaters, others cloaked as operatives or Ministry wizards. Catching his breath Draco came across and familiar body, Harry, his head bloodied and burnt, judging from where he had left him Draco guessed Harry must have been thrown at least a hundred feet by whatever had caused the explosion. 'Harry,' he whispered, not wanting to draw attention to himself, reaching for Harry's wrist he felt a strong pulse there and moved onto Harry's neck. As he did so Harry's arm snapped up and grabbed Draco, the other holding the wand dead between his eyes, looking into Harry's wide emerald eyes Draco saw a mix of confusion and fear.

'He…exploded,' Harry said, 'we were moving everyone out after you…he stood up and exploded…' looking around Harry seemed to be panicking inside but was remaining calm outside, 'Ron, I was helping Ron…oh shit,' he muttered looking across the street, lying against a wall was a body with bright ginger hair. Using Draco as support he rose quietly and  the two of them stumbled across the alley, on the other side Harry collapsed against the wall beside Ron while Draco knelt beside him, a bone stuck out of Ron's leg but other than that he was just stunned.

Aiming his wand Draco whispered '_Enervate'__ to snap him out, as he did so Harry placed his hand over the bone and released a spell that was equivalent to the bone-mender Madam Pomfrey had used on him. Awaking suddenly Ron grasped at Draco with his hands, his eyes were wide like Harry's had been and again he babbled about explosions until Draco calmed him, 'Ron,' he softly, again not wanting to attract attention, 'Ron where are the others?'_

*              *              *

The last thing that Neville remembered was lifting Hermione when the massive explosion was set off, not so much the noise of the blast because he was already hit by the time he heard that, then they had both been sent flying into a window. Shaking his head groggily Neville pushed himself up, aware it was either very quiet or that his ears were concussed, reaching up he couldn't feel any blood coming from them so decided on staying very quiet.

Beside him he saw Hermione's face, covered in bruising but there was no blood despite the amount of shattered glass surrounding them, reaching over he felt the pulse in her neck, as he did so he became aware of deliberate footsteps in the alley. Reaching under Hermione's arms he pulled her to the side of the shop they had landed in and hid behind an overturned counter, sneaking as quick a look as he dared he saw the ragged outline of Snape, his cloak torn to pieces and his face bloodied and burnt beyond belief.

A few seconds later he heard Snape pace away, again the footsteps were deliberate and calm, almost as if this had been planned all along, looking back to Hermione he noted that she was now wide-eyed and awake, but like him had remained silent throughout the eerie encounter. With a twitch of his head that said 'time to go' they both stood up in the shop, and moving silently climbed through the broken window, gritting his teeth as he jumped down.

Neville saw a deep gash in his side he hadn't noticed before, stuffing his robe around the wound he started to creep away from Snape but was pulled back by Hermione. In the distance they heard shouting, and the quickening of Snape's pace towards it, cursing under his breath Neville withdrew his wand and with Hermione they stole into the quiet alley, trying not to alert Snape to their presence and hoping the others could hear him coming.

'Hermione!' Ron shouted again, despite Draco and Harry's cautious nature he could not help himself from crying aloud, 'where are you?', and then, in the distance he thought he saw a figure stagger out of the darkness. Opening his mouth to shout again Ron found himself tackled to the ground by Harry and Draco when the figure raised a wand and sent a golden blast in their direction, diving into cover the trio were covered in dust and rubble as the wall above them took the punishment that had been aimed at Ron. Jumping out of cover Harry raised his arms and released two golden balls of energy that shot towards Snape, just in time to see two red beams shoot out from the mist behind the Dark Wizard and strike him.

With a yell of pain he flew through the air and landed with a sickening thump against a wall, but this time he did not remain there, rising up he drew a gun as well as his wand and released a hail of bullets towards where Harry, Ron and Draco were sheltered. Rolling out into the open left Harry exposed and as he prepared to feel the bullets pass into him he was dragged bodily into cover by an animal with hot breath. Looking up he saw that Ron had transformed into his Animagus form, he was now a ginger-haired cougar, his powerful running legs saving Harry from the swift death that now peppered the alley beside them. With the quick transformation Ron turned back into…well Ron, and spat out a bit of Harry's robe that had been lodged into the cougar's teeth, 'you should wash your clothes more often,' he said, spitting on the ground.

Screaming wildly Snape began to charge towards the now split up force of three when two more red beams shot from the mist and struck him in the back, turning now he saw the figures of Neville and Hermione running towards him. Raising his wand Snape began to chant the incantation that would send the golden beam at them when the combined forces of Harry, Ron and Draco's wands hit him in the back, his body battered he fell on one knee to the ground. 'Quickly!' Harry shouted over Snape's screaming, 'Charge him now while he's weak!' and releasing spells they all ran towards him when he conjured a flame in his hand, 'DOWN!' shouted Harry and dragging Ron to the floor he dove behind a small rubble pile while the others followed suit. With a mad shriek of anger Snape released the massive fireball as he 'exploded' again, the shockwave spread outwards, but this time no one was standing to be hit by it.

With a mad yell Harry rose and charged Snape down, releasing a green ball of energy that knocked the Dark Wizard back a few feet he then jumped and transformed in the air, with a snarl of anger the dog's jaws sought out Snape's wand arm, but was suddenly thrown to the floor when Snape grabbed and clamped his arms around Harry's neck. Transforming into the cougar Ron leapt at the madman when he lifted his wand and released a similar green energy burst that sent Ron flying backwards, landing on top of Draco and pinning him to the ground while Harry was thrown into a wall with a crack. Ducking under a second energy burst Neville managed to plant a good punch on Snape's nose, but was repelled with a wicked snap-kick that sent him rolling to the floor. Releasing a flashing spell that disguised her transformation Hermione landed on Snape and the brown cat managed to sink her claws into his back, refusing to be shaken even when he launched a spell over his shoulder that burnt her fur.

Harry stood up to the sight of Snape dancing crazily with a hissing cat on his shoulder, running forwards he took the advantage and used a Paralysis Charm on Snape's gun hand, causing the weapon to fly into the air and land safely. With a shriek and a hiss Snape managed to dislodge Hermione who leapt nimbly away to land in her human form, still holding her wand she trained it on Snape, removing his wand from his robes Harry did the same, lifting up a bruised Ron, Draco whipped out his wand and on the other side Neville rose with his in his hand. 'Remember the incantation?' Harry said, not so much to everyone as to Snape, 'the five who are Dumbledore's Light will vanquish him.'

'Fool!' Snape spat, 'it is not will, but must, and you _will_ fail and I will reign forever as the Dark Lord,' muttering the spell to himself again, he conjured the flame between glowing fingers that would explode outwards, knocking them all to the floor. Raising it up he threw the blazing ball down deep into the earth that marked the path of the earlier explosions, with a ripple of impact the earth flew upwards, lifting all that surrounded Snape and tearing open the foundations of the alley. Shutting his eyes against the blast Harry felt his skin was being torn off while his body remained where it was, he was burning with pain as the green fire washed over him and Ron who still held onto him for support. Surrounding Snape the other three also stood against the pain as the fire blazed around them, the force was incredible but still they all stood until eventually the shockwave passed, opening his eyes having put all of his will into the casting Snape saw the five companions still surrounding him, steam hissed up from the ground between them.

Five pairs of eyelids fluttered open despite the heat of the steam boiling from the ground, still gripping his wand Harry studied the others, all their robes had been torn and tattered revealing small cuts and bruises on their skin from the path of the debris on the ground. Amazingly everyone who had been hit by the blast still held their wands, even Neville, whose head was caked in blood, held his wand firmly. Slowly Harry raised his wand to point at Snape, the others also followed, wary in their movements in case they distracted the man in the centre, his wand now dangled uselessly by his side, his manic face had settled into one of confusion. Harry was unsettled, Snape had ceased his constant attack suddenly and without explanation, another blast could surely have killed them or put them all out of action – why stop?

The answer came swiftly and without warning, even Snape was taken by surprise, with a crack the ground beneath them collapsed; slabs, earth, witch and wizards fell into the cavern that had formed beneath them. Harry and Ron landed together on the slope of earth that had formed with the alley's collapse, rolling down over the shifting earth Harry felt his body hit by several rocks that continued to fall from the ceiling above them. Sliding into a wall with a thump Harry felt Ron's body slide in beside him, then a yell of pain rang out as a small boulder rolled down beside them and crushed Ron's leg with a resounding crack.

Falling down the other side of the slope Draco grasped Hermione's arm as she slid past him, both stopped before rolling onto the floor below but Neville slid by out of their reach, looking up as he slid down the slope his eyes widened when he saw the slope ended in blackness. 'Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!' he yelled as his legs flew off the edge into space, somehow he managed to claw onto the edge of what felt like cold steel with his right hand, with a twisting wrench he felt his body swing beneath him then he grabbed with his left hand onto the same metal surface. Snape landed flat on top of the earth, the rubble that initially bounced on top of him deflected by a shimmering white shield that he projected above his prone form.

Sweat began to bead and mix with the blood that was on Neville's forehead as he felt his palms begin to slip against the surface beneath him, looking down he saw a few flames glittering in the inky blackness but didn't favour his chances if he fell, as if sensing this the metal bar he hung from let forth a creak. Looking up Neville was in time to see the straining metal snap under the weight of the rubble, opening his mouth to issue forth another cry, Neville was cut off brusquely when a hand grabbed his cloak, the tie cutting deeply into his neck. Choking for breath he felt himself lifted until straining arms reached under his to lift him up, massaging his neck as the cloak tie fell away he looked into the grime covered faces of Hermione and Draco as they supported his shaking legs. That was when Snape rose triumphantly on the top of the mound and sent a sizzling fireball at them, blasting away the platform they stood on and sending them all down into the darkness…

A/N: The final confrontation in chapter 15: the light.


	15. The Light

**In The Darkness**

Chapter Fifteen: The Light

On the other side of the mound Harry heard the cackle that escaped Snape's mouth as he watched the three figures disappear below him, shifting against the wall he had landed against Harry put his shoulder against the rock that had fallen on Ron. With a firm shove he pushed it off while Ron kept his teeth gritted together despite the pain, sweat rolled off his face as his leg tried to assume its shape but refused to. 'Right,' Harry whispered, keeping his ears alert for any sound of Snape coming down their side, 'can you walk?'

'Oh yeah,' Ron said, 'the same way most Muggles can fly.'

'I've told you about aeroplanes right?'

'No, that was Hermione, and the Muggle joke was sarcasm,' Ron replied, still holding his teeth together against the pain, shifting his leg slightly brought an involuntary gasp to his lips,  'I'm not going anywhere Harry.' Looking around Harry searched about in the dim darkness to try and grasp his surroundings, small flaming torches were on brackets everywhere as well as some small lamps that glittered in the darkness, beneath the rubble that littered the floor around him he could feel a smooth rail of some description, looking around he noticed another before it hit him.

'We're in the Gringotts vaults Ron,' he muttered, still trying to stay quiet, 'Snape's attack must have cracked right through the ceiling above us.'

'Great, Ron replied, sarcasm on his voice, 'and this helps us how?'

'Well at least we know where we are, and that could give us an advantage in getting the better of him,' Harry replied, ignoring Ron's poor humour, instead he put an arm under his friend's shoulder and lifted him until he could hobble along with him. Leaving the wall they had been pressed against, Harry led Ron onto one of the paths beside the tracks to the caverns below, 'now we just have to find the others and hope that one of them has a bright idea on how to deal with Snape.'

'Let me help you with that,' a cruel voice said, cutting into the silence that had surrounded the duo, 'or at least with finding your friends,' turning to face the top of the mound Harry saw Snape with a ball of fire glowing in his hand, 'last time I saw them, they were on the end of one of these, care to join them?' On this he released the ball and before Harry could conjure up a shield it ripped into the ground in front of him and Ron, tearing it away from the floor and hitting them with the force of a small bomb. Unable to do anything but support his friend, Harry could only flail wildly with his free arm as the two of them were launched into space by the blast.

Fortunately for them Snape had overestimated the power of his spell and the explosion sent them both flying down to the opposite level of the tunnel system, with a harsh thump they both rebounded off the door that marked the entrance to one of the vaults. As he landed Ron let out a yell of pain now that it didn't matter, Snape knew where they both were anyway, looking down at his leg Ron saw the break had compounded and a harsh splinter of bone jutted out from beneath his knee. Again he yelled in pain, this time when Harry grabbed his leg and squeezed the bone back into the skin with a sickening meaty crunch, holding onto the broken skin Harry muttered a few words that sent a soft glow spreading over his leg, this dampened some of the pain but couldn't heal Ron's leg entirely.

After he finished Harry looked up to see Snape standing victorious on the edge of the pit, another flame held in his palms, there was nowhere for Harry to run to with Ron, they were trapped in the doorway, of course that didn't stop a mage being a danger. When Snape held the fireball above his head, a thin-lipped and vicious smile on his face, Harry struck, raising both arms he unleashed another bolt of energy, similar to the one that had sent Snape flying above Diagon Alley earlier, but this time he aimed for the floor beneath the Dark Wizard. With a howl of rage Snape disappeared amidst the rubble that toppled around him, falling down into the blackness that earlier had swallowed up the others.

Fifty feet below Ron and Harry a bloodied hand was scrabbling in the rubble that had fallen below, the hand was connected to the body of Draco which was in turn attached to Neville and Hermione, the problem was that either Draco's arm was going to no longer attach to him, or he would no longer attach himself to the floor, neither was a promising option. 'Any ideas?' he grunted while Hermione swung by one hand from Neville's shoe, grabbing for her wand in her robes.

'Give me a minute!' she replied, apparently not troubled by the situation.

'Whatever you're doing will you bloody well hurry up!' he shouted back, then with a grunt of effort he tried again to lift his other arm to grab the shelf that hung agonisingly out of reach, straining against the intense pain in his other arm he was only centimetres away when disaster struck. Several things happened suddenly; with a cry of triumph Hermione pulled her wand from her robes, with a twisting jerk that prevented him grabbing the shelf. From above the rubble and Snape fell with a shrieking yell past them, his flailing arm catching Neville's other foot while the other released the fireball into Draco.

With a yell of relief and pain Draco found himself thrown over the shelf to land on the floor of that level, his gasp of content soon changed when he realised the reason for this, flipping over and looking back down he pulled his head back just in time to stop Hermione and Neville bulling into him. 'Found your wand then?' he said with sarcasm as they ceased levitating to land nicely beside him.

'Yes thank you,' Hermione replied primly, using her wand to put out a small flame that he hadn't noticed on his robes, 'did you see what happened to Snape?' she asked after putting her wand back into her cloak and helping Neville to lift Draco off the ground.

'No, I was on fire and moving upwards very quickly, I barely saw him fall past.'

'All I know is that the blast separated us all,' Neville said, brushing a layer of dust off his face, 'and then Hermione grabbed hold of me when she flew up to you - thanks for that by the way,' in return he received the same smart nod from her, 'more importantly then Snape, where are Ron and Harry?'

'They must be up there', Draco said, 'what else could have made him fall, he landed on top of the mound.'

'Then we go up,' Neville decided, 'there's no way we can face him all by ourselves, even without Sirius's legend I wouldn't face him without Harry's help...now any idea where we are?'

'Gringotts,' Hermione replied promptly, 'the tunnels stretch for miles around Diagon Alley, we must have fallen through one, I assume Harry and Ron did the same, but they were opposite us. If we want to get up there again we need some stairs or we could levitate up.'

'Levitate,' Draco replied hastily, 'we need to find them quickly or we could all be in much more trouble then is possible to handle,' then pulling out his wand and casting a spell on himself he began to float upwards towards the hole in the ceiling where they had fallen through, a few seconds later Hermione and Neville followed.

Picking Ron up again Harry looked down into the blackness and caught the movement beneath them, pulling his wand out again he trained it on the movement and followed it up, but relief was visible on his face when he lowered the wand as the three companions appeared floating at his level. 'Snape?'

'Down,' Draco replied, indicating with his wand the last place they had seen him fall, 'we've got to get to him soon, if he gets out…' his voice trailed away, there was no need for further discussion and the group quickly all moved to the edge of the path they had followed. Looking to Harry, Draco received a nod of confirmation, 'jump on three…two…one!' and with that the five of them jumped off into space.

As one they shouted one of the first charms they had learnt; '_Wingardium Leviosa!_' and as one their speed of falling slowed until they stopped at the level where Draco had grabbed the ledge earlier, looking around they saw nothing to indicate Snape's presence in the darkness. Moving down another floor the event was repeated until gradually they had covered at least another hundred feet, 'this is impossible,' Neville muttered as they arrived at the entrances to another level's tunnels, 'not even Voldemort could have survived a fall like this.'

'AND THAT IS WHY I LIVE!' screamed a voice behind him, floating in the air the five did not have time to face the screeching Snape as he threw his hands forwards to release a wave of fire that he had conjured. Chanting out a counter-curse Harry managed to release a golden beam that punched a hole in the wave that protected him and Ron beside him, but the others were thrown from the air to land against a wall. Cursing aloud Snape prepared to conjure another fireball when Harry released an icy blue beam of light that caught the Dark Wizard in the stomach, flinging him along the tunnel he had emerged from.

With a swift muttering of words Harry propelled himself to the entrance, pulling Ron alongside and on landing he leant him up against the wall, 'Keep watch, if he comes back launch off a stunner, anything to delay him.' Swiftly moving on he found the other three lying against the wall, a mixture of groans rose to greet his arrival, 'you all okay?' he asked and received three dazed nods in reply, Neville's head wound had reopened slightly and he ripped a piece of his cloak off to cover it, other than that they appeared fine. Giving an arm to Neville who still held his patch in place they joined Ron at the entrance to the tunnel, looking questioningly Harry got a shake of the head from Ron, Snape had not reappeared at all. 'We have to go after him,' Harry whispered in case he was near, 'Ron, you go with Hermione and Draco down the tunnel, Neville and me will see if we can circle round, if you find him delay him and call the others, remember the incantation, only together can we defeat him.'

'Only together will we defeat him,' Hermione replied with a grim smile, then with Draco's help she lifted Ron and the trio set off down the tunnel after Snape's last retreat, watching them fade into the inky blackness Harry searched for any visible signs then turned to the next tunnel. Looking at Neville he took a deep breath and plunged into the blackness, that alone was enough to worry him, normally the vaults were well lit from goblin torches, now there were few…and they were going out. Gesturing with his hand he pointed Neville towards the torches as another extinguished itself, moving to the opposite sides of the tunnel they flattened themselves as they crept towards the remaining lights, as the next went out Neville swore he caught the silhouette of a figure beside it.

Moving in the darkness Harry ejected his wand from the spring-loader in his sleeves, this way he could channel more magic into a blast rather than rely solely on his own natural abilities, looking up he could see only the lights in the distance, not whomever was extinguishing them. Then he saw the three figures enter at the other side of the tunnel, without realising it he'd sent his friends into a deadly trap that could cost them their lives. Looking across he gave Neville a look, one the man recognised from the past, from when Harry had thrown himself in front of Dumbledore to prevent Voldemort killing the elderly wizard, before he could open his mouth to object Harry took off, running in the darkness. 'SNAPE' he yelled and the silhouette Neville had seen erupted into flame as the Dark Wizard turned to face the new threat, lips curling in a familiar sneer he began to throw his arms forwards when something happened.

On seeing Harry emerge followed quickly by Snape, the three at the end of the tunnel had started running forwards, ready to try anything to stop that madman escaping, simultaneously Neville had started off in hot pursuit of Harry. As they all sprinted forwards their wands began to glow, a soft golden haze, not the solid mass that they used in spells, but a soft hint, almost like sunlight that caressed their wands. As Snape had prepared to unleash his spell on Harry as the lone wizard charged forwards, the tunnel had suddenly erupted into a dazzling light that blinded them all, his eyes squinting against the glare Harry leant against a wall looking for the source of it, until he noticed the end of his wand. Pulsing from it was a soft golden beam that was growing outwards and spreading into the tunnel, likewise was Neville's beside him and so were the others on the other side of Snape, the Dark Wizard himself was now dancing around as if in agony, his eyes crazed open looked like they were afire, and what skin that Harry could see was swiftly blackening where the light hit it.

_The Light_, Sirius's words crept into Harry's head, _Dumbledore's Light_, raising his wand Harry pointed it at Snape and watched as the soft beam extended in length to wrap around the not smoking and twitching man. Slowly the others followed suit, each amazed at the energy flowing from their wands and each in turn began to wrap around Snape. Slowly he began to fade, first the wrapping coils wound around his feet until they disappeared into a shadow that slowly began to move upwards, now aware of the light Snape lifted his head and Harry saw the burning fire in his eyes had been replaced by blackness. Lifting his hand Snape conjured two fireballs and cast them towards Harry, but as they passed through the light they passed into blackness that was swiftly filled with the soft glow, by now Snape's legs were completely covered.

Cursing aloud he directed two more fireballs down at the light, but only succeeded in throwing them to explode around him, igniting his robes and plunging him into agony. On the other side of the circle Hermione closed her eyes as the flames spread to Snape's very skin even though he was disappearing, still the light emanated from her wand and did not fade, nor did it from the others. Clawing at his face Snape could feel the fire burning away his skin, but then suddenly he could no longer tear it away, Harry saw the black pits of his eyes reopen to study the shadows that were his hands…he wasn't screaming any more.

Indeed as the shadow began to pass over his neck the two soulless eyes turned round, regarding the five, finally settling on Harry, as the shadow crept over his head Harry could still feel them boring into him, until finally there was nothing left. With a suddenness that caused a strangled sob to escape him the tunnel was plunged into darkness, opening his palm he conjured a small violet flame that lit up the five's faces, in the centre of them lay a dark figure. They all stared, doing nothing until finally Neville slowly walked forwards, kneeling down in the dust he turned the figure over to reveal a blackened and charred corpse, before them it began to crumble away but not before they saw the face…a face that would haunt them forever, 'Pettigrew' Harry whispered.


	16. Forgotten Enemies Remembering Friends

**In the Darkness**

Chapter Sixteen: Forgotten Enemies, Remembering Friends

The five of them sat around a table in the Leaky Cauldron, all trying to figure out what had happened below Diagon Alley, the most confusing revelation had been the true identity of the man they had been fighting against, especially when he had been dead for years. 'So, if Pettigrew was Snape…' Ron began, his leg resting on a chair, wrapped in bandages 'then…wait…if Pettigrew was Snape…then who…who killed Dumbledore?' Neville shrugged his shoulders; the bandage around his head covered the bleeding gap where the explosion had torn away his skin.

'Well it must have been Pettigrew,' Hermione said, 'because we all know that at least one of Snape or Pettigrew was killed after Albus's murder. But the person blamed for that was Pettigrew, in fact it was Snape who killed him – wasn't it?'

'No, it was Pettigrew who murdered him and Snape who was then killed in turn for that murder,' Harry said, the weariness clear in his voice. 'Think about it, Snape and Dumbledore were always in conflict but never enough to kill each other, they had trust, Snape was our spy before we fought Voldemort, and when we fought Voldemort. Remember when Dumbledore retired he told us all to visit from time to time, well a lot of the time Snape was there, I remember seeing him in the background when I made fire-calls to Albus. Why then would he kill him? Answer: he didn't, Pettigrew killed them both – it was the perfect plan.'

'What made it more perfect is that we thought Dumbledore's murderer was brought to justice after his death.' Draco continued on for Harry, shaking his head as he did so, 'First Pettigrew kills Snape, then stocking up the body with Polyjuice he transforms the body so that it's him, then with another batch he turns himself into Snape, goes to Albus and kills him when his defence is down, plants Snape's body as his own, then says he killed himself after he killed Dumbledore, and there go two of his greatest opponents, like he said Voldemort was another. It's stupid, but I even forgot that Severus was supposed to be alive, after that day he just disappeared.'

'Or rather Pettigrew disappeared, and so he grew in power and the dark forces with him, that was when Harry disappeared as well, because you noticed it, except now you know why…because of a forgotten enemy.' Neville leant back nursing the bandage wrapped round the gash in his side, closed his eyes as he tried to make sense of it all, eventually he just shook his head, 'Well, whatever may have happened in the past it's all over now.'

'Yeah,' Ron replied as they all began to sit in silence, watching the world go by, two Ministry wizards walked past carrying a covered body on a stretcher, 'but at what cost?'

*              *              *

In the middle of the countryside Geoffrey Walters was walking along, enjoying the evening  air when he reached the base of a rolling green hill, digging his walking stick in firmly he was about to climb up when the thought came to him that he hadn't locked up his house that day. Grumbling about his own inefficiency he struck out back across the meadow to where he had parked his car, a few seconds later he was gone, the noise of the engine swiftly fading in the air.

On top of the hill, a group of cloaked people emerged from thin air, as if they had been invisible before, they were clustered around two marble white stones that stood among a cluster of weathered stones that had once been the same colour. The group had no illusions about why they were there, but parts of them did not want to accept the passing that was taking place, they wanted to be free to enjoy the beauty surrounding them. A beauty that would remain unchanged but forever remind them in their hearts of the sorrow they felt here.

Kneeling down by one of the stones, Harry traced his finger over the grooves that were part of the dog carved into the headstone, tears rolled freely down his cheeks but he didn't make a noise as he grieved for his godfather. Behind him a red-eyed Ron lent on a stick as he held a tearful Hermione close, Neville sat with the children nearby, not knowing what was happening they happily made patterns in the grass with small wands while he watched, a faint smile on his features. By the other stone stood Mundungus and Arabella, both their eyes were full of sorrow but they projected affection and friendship as they studied the stone on which had been carved a lone wolf howling at the moon.

A little way down the hill stood Draco, not knowing Lupin or Sirius well he was not so much anxious of joining the group as afraid of taking the solemnity of the moment away from them. Reaching into his pocket he withdrew a small seed that glowed green as the sun began to fall in the sky, crouching down over the grass he dug out a small hollow of mud and pushed the seed inside, carefully smoothing it back down he stood to watch the sun set. After a while he walked back up the hill, the sky was now turning a deep red and he could see the moon rising in the background, as it fell across Lupin's grave Mundungus let a smile creep across his face, finally his friend was free from the past that had troubled him. Rising from Sirius's grave Harry reached into his robes and drew out two wands, each of which had names carved into them, with shaking hands he placed _Padfoot and __Moony where they belonged._

Using his sleeve to wipe his face he eventually turned to the first of the graves that had been planted on the hill, on top a weathered wand still lay, the words _Albus Dumbledore carved into it's handle. Reaching into his pocket Harry withdrew a small object that he had found in the ashes of the tunnel, the small crystal shone brightly as he laid it beside the wand. With a smile on his face he read the new inscription Neville had placed: _You were the Light_, four words that had saved their world. Sighing he looked away into the distance as the sun began to set leaving them standing in the fading light, turning to Draco he let a small smile show on his face, it was time to go home, but this time not in fear of tomorrow._

A flash glimmered across the top of the hill and the group vanished leaving the lonely hill top to fade as night's first shadows began to caress it, easing off the red and yellow light. In the dim light an observant onlooker would have seen the tendril spring from the ground as new life awoke in the darkness…

The End

Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this, especially my little enclave of e-friends who include Lord of the Net, Pavati&Padma, Giesbrecht, Eladriewen and *beth*. From my hometown I wish to thank Kate Potter and Gaffer. Thank you all for keeping me writing despite the fact I'd been out of contact because of university and I will return with more fics soon – but would you prefer short fics, a finish to the Siege [erk!] or another reasonably long fic?

Special thanks go to my friend Emma from university who let me use her computer to write this [cheers for Emma in the reviews please!] and also to Voltora, one of the first authors I knew and feel privileged to do so. Anyone with an ounce of sense should read ' The Greatest Gift', it is fantastic.


End file.
